The Black Zettas: Year One
by The Black Zettas
Summary: Eris Black and Avril Zetta had never been normal, not even in the Wizarding World. When you have special talents, it's hard to fit in. How will the world be affected by these two friends? Who will know their gifts, and must never find out? And how do Draco Malfoy and Fred Weasley fit into all this? Only reading about their worlds will reveal the answers. Full summary inside!
1. Full Summary

Eris Black and Avril Zetta had never been normal, not even in the Wizarding World. When you have special talents, it's hard to fit in, especially when these talents tend to be envied in your world. Eris and Avril both knew they were special and thus came to be friends. However, neither are yet aware of the other's certain power.

What will happen when they find out? How will the Wizarding World be affected by these two friends? Who will know, and who must never find out? What are their powers? And what makes them so special?

Only reading and exploring their worlds will reveal the answers.

**Character Profile: Eris Black**

Name: Eris Athena Black

Gender: Female

D.o.B.: 7-27-79

Height: 5'4"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Skin: Light Tan

Mother: Athena Hayze

Father: Sirius Black

Siblings: None

**Character Profile: Avril Zetta**

Name: Avril Merae Zetta

Gender: Female

D.o.B.: 7-2-79

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark Blue

Skin: Fair

Mother: Amelia Nott

Father: Acquarius Zetta

Siblings: None

**A/N: Any questions about these characters and possible additions would be much appreciated and considered! Any ideas you'd like to give have a great chance of being put into the story. Updates will, if things go according to plan, be regular and most likely on either Friday or Saturday.**


	2. The First Encounter (Part 1)

"Eris, I'll go fetch your school books. Here'a few galleons," Eris's Uncle Remus handed her five shiny, golden coins that gleamed in the sunlight. "You can explore Diagon Alley. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Okay, Remus," Eris smiled, her eyes already shining mischievously. Remus had a feeling he'd regret letting the little prankster run freely.

"Meet up in an hour - over at the ice cream parlour. Fontescue's."

Without another word, Eris ventured off on her own. She could feel the eyes of her uncle and guardian, worrying and protective as always. He often worried about her, but she'd be lying if she said he didn't have good reason to do so. Eris was quick to find trouble - and if she didn't find it, it certainly did its best to find her.

Eris spent most of her time just staring at the many shops, objects and people in Diagon Alley. The last time she had been in Diagon Alley was at the age of five, when Remus bought her ice cream to make up for the fact that they were leaving (the two had moved to Scotland for some time). Eris was shocked to realise that most things hadn't changed over the past five years.

Occasionally Eris noticed a shop she didn't quite rememebr. Among these shops, Eris saw one that was ill kept and seemingly fallen apart. A sign in the window read "Tristan's Tricks."

"A joke shop," Eris said aloud, entering the run down store. Inside, a man in his mid-thirties sat alone at a cash register, working on a small trinket.

There were only two other people in the store: identical twin boys who were snickering in the corner, obviously happy. They looked older than her, though not by much.

Eris looked around the dull store, going over a mental list of all the items she currently had at home. There was thirteen of everything on her list - except for dung bombs. As if in a trance, Eris walked past one of the boys - who quicklky stuck out his foot.

A startled squeak tore free of Eris's lips

- the air swooshed by her

- she hit something that was both soft and hard

- and then the thing cushioned her impact as they hit the floor.

There was a sound of laughter, followed by, "George!"

Eris, realising that she had fallen onto one of the identical twins she had seen before, quickly got to her feet.

"Sorry," she quickly said to the twin she fallen on. The other twin continued to laugh. Eris's face was hot from her embarassment. Without thinking, she hit the laughing twin on the arm.

"Jerk."

"Sorry," he grinned. "I'm George."

"I'm Fred," said the twin Eris had fallen on.

"And you are?" they asked in sync.

"Dirty," Eris replied, just noticing the dirt and dust on her clothes. "But you can call me Eris."

"Eris does seem like a better name," George smiled.

"But dirty seems to fit you better." Fred laughed.

"My name comes from the goddess of strife, discord and chaos. It fits me... Would you like to help me prove it?"

The twins shared a mishievious glance with one another before agreeing.

"What did you have in mind?"

Eris saw a pile of dung bombs in front of her. She quickly grabbed one and, after paying, fled out the door, the twins hot on her heels. She noticed a book shop, by the name of 'Magic Through Words.'

"Oh, that's Queen Zetta's store," Fred told her.

"Who?"

"A girl who's way too prim and proper," George answered.

"Shall we have some fun, then?" Eris smirked, throwing the dung bomb into the air and catching it several times.

"Let's." The twins smirked.

They entered the shop while Eris waited outside. The two were talking to some girl about their age with blonde hair. She looked annoyed. After a moment, Eris entered, the dung bomb hidden in her jacket pocket.

"-we don't sell school books!"

The twins laughed as Eris came in from behind. Eris couldn't help but notice a few things. For one, the girl - was this the Queen Zetta the twins spoke of? - had long blonde hair that fell a few inches lower than Eris's own hair. Another thing Eris noticed was how easily and flawlessly the twins reacted to one another, as though they were two pieces of the same pieces of the same puzzle. Eris smirked as she suddenly remembered what she planned to do.

The girl ignored the twins and, with a horribly forced smile, said, "Hello. May I help you?"

Eris glanced at the many books in the store before replying, "No, I don't really think you can."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Eris could see the girl's mouth drop open.

"You're going to swallow a bug if you don't shut your yap," Eris told her, slipping the dung bomb from her pocket and placing it, unnoticed, amongst the books on a nearby shelf.

"I just thought you'd like to know."

The girl closed her mouth, a glare placed firmly on her face.

"Well, then," she snapped, "you can leave. And you two as well!" She glared at the twins.

Eris smiled, turned from the bookshelf and said over her shoulder, "Yeah, you might want to, as well."

Eris left the shop, shoving her hands deeply into her pockts. Behind her, she heard the twins laughing as they ran to catch up with her.

"Did you do it?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Why don't we just wait and see." Eris smirked. At that moment, they saw a look of horror appear on the blonde's face before she started rushing to the front door. Eris and the twins could not help but laugh. Eris saw her glare and say something, though she could not hear it. An explosion sounded from inside, followed by a scream.

An old woman opened the door, coughing and cursing as a large stink cloud poured from the building. The three pranksters laughed loudly.

"Avril Merae Zetta!"

George grinned through his tears of laughter. "Your name's Avril's then?"

Avril glared before running back through the shop, her long blonde hair whipped behind her as she left.

Once the three had calmed down, Fred and George waved good-bye and left. Eris, feeling rather happy, left to meet with Remus. However, as soon as Eris reached Fontescue's, she realised that her favorite jacket smelt distinctly of dung bomb. Remus, too, noticed the smell when she got closer. He frowned deeply, shifting the bag in his hand that contained, no doubt, Eris's school books.

"What'd you do, Eris?"

"Um... Nothing, really."

_'I should tell him_,' Eris thought.

'_You most certainly should not_,' a man's voice answered in her head.

Eris gave no reaction to the voice, having heard it for as long as she could remember.

"Eris Athena Black,"Remus said, catching Eris's attention. He sounded disappointed.

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"I... Well. Er, I put a dung bomb in a shop with the help of two boys."

"Which shop?"

"I... Don't remember."

"Eris."

"Queen Zetta's."

"_What_?"

"Magic Through Words. It's a bookstore."

"Well," Remus grabbed lightly onto Eris's shoulder, steering her away from the ice cream parlour. "We'll just have to apologise now, won't we?"

Eris could only think one thing: _This is so not good._


	3. The First Encounter (Part 2)

**Avril's POV**

Avril knew that she had never had a normal life. It was obvious to her, she was a witch. She had to hide her talents from the non-magical folk that she often came across in her life. She was surrounded by Muggles at home, with very few wizards neighboring her house. To have the powers of a witch, you have a lot to hide from Muggles when you venture into their world.

Her whole family was full of Pureblood witches and wizards who held high standards. But Avril, along with her parents, had been different. They disagreed with many family views, but never said so. So hiding differences was born into Avril's not-so-normal life. She knew that if her grandparents found out that their daughter, Olivia Zetta, had opened a Muggle book store in the wizarding community, they would all surely be disowned. Their families were strict, Pureblood Slytherins who held their ancient views. They practically ignored Avril's parents, Olivia and Acquarius, for being so different, but adored Avril for reasons unknown to her.

Currently, Avril was stocking shelves in "Magic Through Words," her mother's book store. Her eyes were glazed over in a daze as she had her weekly vision, trying to figure out its meaning. She had them often, while bored in this old book store. She spent half her time in there, it seemed. She loved books, and thus she loved this store. But when your job was to organize them, not read them, you grew tired of being there. Especially when you're only eleven, with want for adventure of some sort.

She wandered back to the storage area at the rear of the shop to grab another shipment of books.

She heard her mother from upstairs, "Any customers yet?"

Avril huffed. "Have you heard a bell? No!"

Olivia went quiet just as the said "bell" rang.

_DING!_

Avril went up to the front desk, dusting off her clothes and putting on a smile for the new customer. I twas an elderly woman, maybe seventy, with a walking cane, polka-dot dress, and curlers in her hair.

Avril assumed the sweet voice. "Good morning, ma'am. How can I help you?"

The lady squinted through her glasses at Avril. She grinned a very wrinkled smile. "Hello, dear. Isn't the weather lovely today?"

Avril nodded curtly. "Are you looking for anything specifically, today, ma'am?"

The woman nodded, but acted as though she hadn't heard her. "My Timothy always loved the summer time. He was a good boy, my Timothy."

Avril grimaced as she discovered another story-telling Grandmotherly type. She tried to ask the lady again but was rudely interrupted.

"Timothy loved dragons. 'Dragons aren't real, Timothy,' I'd tell him. 'They are, Gran!' he'd say."

Avril just listened as the lady drolled on. "Timothy," "Timothy," "Timothy!" She wished the woman would just tell her what she wanted and go away.

Finally, after the woman finished her story, she asked Avril, "Have any cookbooks?"

Avril, excited to be at the end of the Timothy discussion, answered yes and led her to their section labled "Cooking and Kitchen Work."

Retreating back to the desk to wait for the lady to pick out a book, Avril heard the door bell ding.

Avril sunk low in her position behind the desk when she saw two heads of identical red hair.

She knew those two! And she did not like them a bit. They had teased her and ruined half the store last year. Then Avril had been blamed for "provoking them" to mischief!

She glared as they came to the desk.

They smiled at each other, eyes glinting. Then one said, "'Ello Queen Zetta!"

The other added, "Have any jokesters come to entertain yet?"

Avril gritted her teeth. They had adopted the nickname a few years back when noticing how prim and proper she was. The twins loved to mock prim and proper, unfortunately for Avril.

She retaliated, "No, you're the first jokesters."

They grinned innocently.

One proclaimed, "Queen Zetta! We are here, as your royal jokesters, to entertain you!"

Avril glared evenly at the two of them. "May I help you, or are you going to destroy everything again? If you are, I insist you leave."

The other chuckled. "We need school books, Queenie."

She sighed. "I told you last year -"

The doorbell dinged again, but Avril continued with her rant.

"-we don't sell school books!"

The twins laughed as Avril noticed the new customer come in towards them. It was a girl about Avril's age, with dark hair. She was quite short, but her hair length made up for that. It was almost as long as Avril's! Hers was the longest for her age that she knew.

The girl just watched as the twins continued to joke around with Avril, quietly smirking.

Avril ignored the boys and forced herself to smile at the girl. "Hello. May I help you?"

The girl eyed all the books before answering, "No, I don't really think you can."

Avril just gaped at her.

"You're going to sawllow a bug if you don't shut your yap. I just though you'd like to know."

Avril glared, shutting her mouth. "Well, then, you can leave. And you two as well!"

The girl smiles as she turns away, saying to Avril as she went, "Yeah, you might want to, as well."

The twins laughed and ran out the door after the strange girl. Avril just stood there, wondering what the girl had meant. Then she noticed a certain object on the shelf beside the desk.

She hesitated slightly before rushing to the front door where the three customers waited, laughing hysterically. She glared.

"That's not -" Avril was cut off by an explosion and a soon-followed scream.

Smoke and stench flowed out of the door as the old lady Avril had spoken to hobbled out of the store, coughing and cursing boldly.

The three behind her were still laughing when Avril heard her mother yell.

"Avril Marea Zetta!"

One of the twins grinned through tears. "Your name's Avril then?"

Avril glares again and rushes around to the shop's back door.

She wouldn't lie, she was scared to death to see the damage in the shop.

'_What will Dad say?_' she thought, quite frightened now.

But as of then, it was her mother she needed to fear.

She heard the footsteps come to the back door before she saw their creator. Her mother came out coughing and fanning the air dramatically with her hands. Her eyes landed on Avril and she asked, "What in the world‽"

Avril glanced around her mother's figure to chance a peek at the destruction.

It was worse than lsat year. Pages were everywhere, the binds strewn across the hardwood floor, and... ink? There was ink all over the place! How was that possible‽ And the smell!

She pinched her nose as she answered. "Dung bomb."

Olivia Zetta grimaced and her eyes grew wide. "Who?"

Avril glared at the ground. "The Weasley twins again and some other girl. I don't know who."

Olivia groaned and put her face in her hands. "Why does this always happen to us?"

Avril felt terrible. She should have just shoved them all out the door as soon as they had come in.

"They will pay for repairs," Olivia said, anger returning anew. "They won't slip away this time."

Avril smirked. She would make sure of that.


	4. Apologies Lead to Friendship (Part 1)

**Chapter Three: Apologies Lead to Friendship**

**Eris's POV**

"Remus, can't we just go get some chocolate? Or go home? Actually, I haven't got my wand yet. And you promised I could get an owl for Hogwarts."

"Eris," Remus sighed, pulling her through the current of people at Diagon Alley. "You're not changing my mind - you need to apologise for what you did."

"But it's just a dung bomb. They've probably already cleared the smell out by now."

"Eris."

Eris flinched at Remus's harsh, tired voice. He gave her an apologetic look.

The rest of the way to Magic Through Words was quiet, not a single word spoken between the two.

Once they reached the store, Remus's grip on Eris's hand tightened. Remus walked forward, Eris hiding behind him. She hated this - it was so embarassing!

Remus pushed the door open. The bell rang overhead, causing Eris to cringe at the sudden loud noise. She peeked out from behind Remus to see the shop in ruins. Her eyes widened in shock and horror.

The shop was a complete wreck. In the midst of it all was Queen Zetta - Avril? - and a woman who must've been her mother. Eris did a quick glance around the shop and simply couldn't believe how bad it was. Books, ink, dust and a thick green powder (most likely from the dung bombs) covered most things. A simple dung bomb shouldn't have done so much damage. What, then, could have - _the twins!_

Eris couldn't help but think of the two of them. They had distracted Avril while she entered the shop. Had they used Eris as a distraction of their own? Honestly, what had those two been doing when Eris and Avril had their brief conversation? Certainly that was enough time to cast a spell.

_Did they have wands?_

Eris thought hard, remembering how the two looked. Almost instantly she remembered the faint bulge of something in both of their right pockets - wands. Those two had to have done something to the dung bomb.

Eris, suddenly coming to from her thoughts, realised she was being dragged into the shop, rather forcibly. Eris walked in pace with Remus now, who she noticed seemed rather tense from the back - Eris knew he must have been uncomfortable. If he wouldn't have dragged her back, however, there wouldn't be any need for either of them to be uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed, sir. As you can see, some iresponsible child ruined my shop." The woman's voice was upset.

Had Eris done that?

_No,_ she thought. _Those twins did. I played a simple joke. They must've increased the bomb or something with magic. This is not my fault._

_Right?_

"Yes," Remus began, his grip on Eris tightening then loosening. "About that..."

Eris hated hearing Remus's voice. It was pained and disappointed. Oh, how Eris hated when people were disappointed in her.

"Yes...?"

"Well, I believe _someone_ -" Eris was suddenly jerked out from behind Remus. Her eyes instanty focused on Avril, who's eyes widened in shock and recognation. It wasn't long before they quickly narrowed into a glare. "-has an apology."

Eris could feel rage encase her. How dare Avril glare at her! It hadn't been her fault what happened to the shop! Remus squeezed Eris's hand, trying to het her to speak. This, however, only made her mood darken more than before.

Eris knew only too well what it meant to be caught - you had to apologise. But, honestly speaking, Eris had only ever been caught a few times. This, however, was one of the worse times she had been caught, as she had to be dragged through Diagon Alley to apologise to people she didn't care much about.

Eris suddenly realised they were waiting for her to say something. Looking up at Remus in a last attempt, she put on her best innocent look and voice and asked, "Do I really have to?"

Remus nodded, his face looking rather grim. He looked quite old, Eris noted. His brown hair, greying in certain places, looked like a mess and his suite (which was quite shabby) had a new hole in it. His face, too, looked tired. Yet his eyes were filled with a comforting fire, reminding Eris that he was capable of more than most people ever knew. Behind his eyes, Eris saw disapointment.

Disappointment bothered Eris more than she'd like to admit. She had to make this right.

"Eris," Remus's voice warned of something. To the others in the room, it must've looked like he was warning her to continue. In reality, though, Eris could see the tell-tale signs that something was going to happen tonight.

Eris's Uncle Remus had a secret unknown to others: he was a werewolf. Tonight, Eris remembered, was a full moon. He was warning her to not take too much time, as he still needed to get home and prepare. Eris gave a slight nod, saying she understood.

"Fine." Eris turned back to Avril and her mum, only to look at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," the woman said. It sounded as though she was smiling. Eris risked looking up to see if she was - and she certainly was. She must've been a Hufflepuff, being so quick to forgive. "As long as you help fix it."

_Wait. What?_

_That woman wants you to clean_, the voice in her head spat. _At least she's not a Mudblood!_

_Shut up_, Eris thought, scowling. She suddenly realised Avril was smirking.

_Tell them you're innocent, you stupid girl!_

Eris quickly did so.

"I didn't do it, though! Those bloody twins - Fred and George - they must have tampered with it! I'd never destroy someone's hop - well, maybe if I hated them - but I've never met Queen Zetta before! Those gingers destroyed the shop - not me. You see?"

No one spoke.

Then Avril laughed. Avril's mother and Remus stared at her, unsure of what to say or think.

_Great, you've broke her._ The man's voice in her head was getting quite annoying.

Avril's words pulled Eris from the voice in her head. "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Has Queen Zetta blown a fuse? Actually, you know what? She said she believes the twins did it. I should get a free pass." Eris was very hopeful that this would be the case, but when Avril stopped laughing, she knew it was no use.

"No, no. You had a part in it. You can clean up. Better yet - find the two red-headed devils and _then_ you can be free of the chore."

Behind her, Avril's mom nodded. Eris felt the air around them change - it wasn't as hostile. In fact, she could practically feel Remus grinning behind her.

"Why would I want to find those two again? They're the ones who got me into this mess. And I can't help - I haven't got a wand."

_That's your best excuse?_

_Shut up, Phineas,_ Eris thought.

_No respect._

Avril grinned. "You don't need one. Manual labour. I don't have a wand yet, either."

"Well... Your mum and Remus can do it. They have wands - they'll be done soon. But, if you must have the awesomeness that is me, I demand to get my wand first."

The woman seemed shocked by Eris's comment. Avril, however, grinned broadly.

"Yes! We could both get our wands - then help! Please, Mum..."

Avril's mother held her palm to her head, as though she had a sudden pain shoot through it. Perhaps Eris had given her a headache? She didn't quite care.

"As long as you don't mind," she said, at last, to Remus.

"Of course not," Remus instantly answered. "Perhaps it will help the two of them to be friends."

"Wicked!" Eris shouted, excited. She wasn't pleased with the thought of being forced into a friendship with Queen Zetta (who looked shocked), but she was finally getting her wand.

Eris, however, couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to be friends with Avril Zetta. The two certainly didn't seem anything alike.

Then again, would it really hurt to try and be friends?

Avril's mother frowned, clearly unhappy that her child was going to attempt to be friends with someone like Eris. Avril, however, nodded, a far-away look in her blue eyes.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_Shut up, girl. I'm trying to sleep._

_Voices don't sleep_, Eris reminded.

_Like I care._

* * *

**AN: Hey, guys, Eris here. I'm sorry that this wasn't put up on an update day (Friday for me, Saturday for Avril). My dog jerked my Wi-Fi cord out and we had to replace it, so I was unable to update. However this is now up (the next one will be up in a few minutes, as well) and you can get back to reading this story. Chapters 5 and 6 will be updated hopefully on Friday and Saturday as usual, however the two of us will only be together tomorrow to write two whole chapters. We'll do our best to get it worked out.**

**May the penguin be in your fate!**

**-Eris Athena Black**


	5. Apologies Lead to Friendship (Part 2)

**Chapter Four: Apologies Lead to Friendship Pt. 2**

**Avril's POV**

Avril was so absorbed in her work of straightening and cleaning the trashed book shop that she didn't even notice her mother casting spells until one sent debris flying into a dustbin.

Startled by the gathering rubbish around her, Avril squealed and jumped up to avoid the dust. Olivia laughed quietly at her jumpy daughter.

Avril couldn't help but laugh at herself, and the two took a moment to laugh it out. Then Olivia cleared her throat and began to work again. Avril watched as her mother skillfully moved articles back into their places using her wand and gifted hands, thinking to herself how she couldn't wait to receive her own wand.

Avril wasn't worried about whether she was magical or not, like some children from magical families tend to; she knew she was. But what type of wand would she get? Would it take forwver to find one? WOuld it be tempermental?

In a daze, Avril began to clean up again, questions running through her head.

Olivia's voice brought her quickly back to reality.

Avril looked up, saying, "Sorry... What did you say, Mum?"

"Don't tell your father, okay?" Olivia was dead serious as she stared at her daughter.

Avril grinned and nodded her assent. "Of course."

After a few moments of working, Avril asked, "When can we go to Ollivander's, Mum?"

Olivia kept working as she answered, "As soon as we get this mess straightened out."

Avril sighed. "That'll be ages..."

Olivia seemed to remember something. "No. We'll go when those troublemakers come and apologise."

Avril looked at her mother in disbelief. "That'll be forever!"

Her mum was serious, though. Avril thought she would never get her wand...

The door dinged.

Avril thought it was ironic that, though everything else in the shop was wrecked, the annoying bell still worked. And why wasn't the door locked? They were closed!

None the less, a customer walked in.

Olivia and Avril stopped their work to look at the person in consideration. They saw a man, in his forties, probably, walk in uncomfortable. He had light brown hair that was a bit long, and scars across his face.

Avril noticed one of his hands held a bag that read "Flourish and Blott's", while his other was behind his back, as though holding something else that he wished to hide from sight.

Olivia spoke, "I'm sorry, but we're closed, sir. As you can see, some irresponsible child ruined my shop."

Avril saw the man grimace and glance around him quickly.

"Yes," he began hesitantly, "about that..."

He seemed to be dreading having to talk about the subject, as though it almost pained him.

Olivia raised her dark eyebrows expectantly. "Yes...?"

"Well, I belive _someone_ -"

He pulled a girl from behind him.

"-has an apology." He looked down at the girl.

The girl that had ruined the shop! The girl with the long, black hair and mischievous expression. Only, now her expression was dark with rage.

Obviously she hadn't planned on being dragged back to apologize for the mess she'd created.

Avril got the impression that, though this hadn't been the only prank she'd pulled, it was one of the few she'd been caught on.

Olivia and Avril looked at her expectantly, waiting for... something (at least) to happen.

The girl stared at the floor before looking up at the man and asking, in a mock-innocent voice, "Do I really have to?"

The man nodded, face grim.

The girl cringed, but remained quiet.

"Eris..." the man's tone was filled with warning.

"Fine," the girl - Eris - said. She looked at the floor again. "I'm sorry."

Avril mum smiled a bit. "It's alright. As long as you help fix it."

Avril smiled triumphantly. Eris scowled. She rushed into a sort of delayed explanation.

"I didn't do it, though! Those bloody twins - Fred and George - they must have rampered with it! I'd never destroy someone's shop - well, maybe if I hated them - but I've never met Queen Zetta before! Those gingers destroyed the shop - not me. You see?"

Avril began to laugh at Eris's frenzied declaration.

Olivia and the man looked at her quizzically as she gasped for breath through the laughter.

Avril finally got out the words, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"Has Queen Zetta blown a fuse? Actually, you know what? She said she believes the twins did it. I should get a free pass."

Avril stopped laughing. "No, no. You had a part in it. You can clean up. Better yet - find the two red-headed devils and then you can be free of the chore."

Olivia nodded, agreeing with the plan.

The man almost smiled, enjoying this humorous scene unfolding.

"Why would I want to find those two again? They're the ones who got me into this mess. And I can't help - I haven't got a wand."

Avril grinned. "You don't need one. Manual labour. I don't have a wand yet either."

"Well... Your mum and Remus can do it. They have wands - they'll be done soon. But, if you _must_ have the awesomness that is me, I demand to get my wand first."

Olivia seemed shocked. But Avril agreed.

"Yes! We could both get our wands - then help! Please Mum..."

Olivia held her palm to her forehead, as though she was getting a migrane. She probably was... "As long as you don't mind," she said to the man.

"Of course not. Perhaps it will help the two of them to be friends."

"Wicked!" Eris beamed.

Avril was surprised. _'Friends? We were just glaring at each other ten minutes ago...'_

Olivia didn't seem happy with this at first.

Avril finally nodded. _'This will be interesting.'_


	6. The Wands Predecitions (Part 1)

_"No one's following you,"_ Phineas said into Eris's mind.

She tried not to sigh and alert Avril of how strange she was - though, knowing that Avril was studying her, Eris was sure she already had a good idea. Oh well. No need to alert her to the voice inside her head.

"_Why do you keep wanting to look back? No one is behind you, you stupid girl."_

"_Can it, Phineas,"_ Eris thought back, annoyed.

She had been casually looking back from time to time, checking to see if Remus or Mrs. Zetta was sneaking up behind them. Eris had decided to ditch clean up and go get her a wand - of course she'd go and help once she had it. What Eris didn't expect, though, was for Queen Zetta - _Avril_ - to be willing to go with her.

The thought made her smile. What made her smile more, however, was the thought of Avril's mother's face when she realised her daughter ran off against her will.

The thought of Avril's mother made Eris think of her own. Would her mother, Athena Hayze, have been worried? Or would she have simply laughed, knowing all the things Eris did on a daily basis. Eris could feel her eyes glaze over as she thought of her mother - all the tiny little 'what if's about her mother's death flooding her mind.

"_Now, don't get all emotional," _Phineas told her, his voice sounding worried and awkward.

Eris laughed freely, not a care in the world as to the fact that Avril was watching her or that the old woman across the street was staring at her funny.

_Why should I worry?_

She shouldn't.

Eris calmed herself, a feeling of happiness budding inside of her.

"You're going to go to Hogwarts as a first year, then. Since you're purchasing a wand." Avril sounded like she was trying to be wise - like Eris's favorite character in a Muggle book series that she had read once. Sherlock Holmes.

Eris nodded her head, dark locks bobbing with her movements. Her thoughts were focused on Sherlock Holmes, but she managed to say, "You too. What House do you want? You're probably a Slytherin."

She wasn't sure why she included the last bit, but Avril didn't seem to mind, judging by the smirk on her face.

"You're not the only one who thinks so..." She turned to Eris, her smirk not leaving her face. "How about you?"

"Gryffindor, perhaps." Eris paused. "Actually, there's no doubt. I'm too brave, according to Remus. Just like my dad."

"_Why would you bring up that disgrace?" _Phineas snapped.

Eris ignored him, though she did hope Avril didn't ask too many questions - most people in the Wizarding World stopped talking to Eris when they discovered who her father was. Sirius Black, a mass murderer who killed 12 Muggles plus one of his own friends on some street. Eris was too young to recall it, but she did have a faint memory of Remus fighting the Ministry for custody of her afterwards.

Avril nodded, bring Eris out of her thoughts. "Makes sense. I see you as a Gryffindor... Wait, the man who came to the shop is...?"

_And so the questioning begins._

"Remus. He got custody of me when my mum died. They were close friends."

"Your mum and Remus or your dad and Remus?"

"Both. We don't talk about my dad too much, though," Eris said, shrugging in an attempt to dislodge the awkward and uncomfortable feeling in her chest. It did not help.

"Oh." Eris wondered if Avril understood she didn't wish to speak more about the subject. Whether she understood or not, Avril did change the subject. "Well, you know I'm Avril Zetta, and that I help in mum's book store. But I know nothing about you... except for the fact that you are mischievous and that Remus somebody is your guardian."

"Oh, right." Eris nodded - of course Avril would wish to know more about her. She didn't blame her. "I'm Eris Athena Black. Remus Lupin is my 'uncle.' We traveled a lot after mum died - things were... Complicated. Still are. That's about everything you need to know for now."

Hopefully Eris gave enough to appease Avril, yet not too little for her to ask more or too much for her to realise Eris's father was Sirius Black.

The two arrived at a building - Ollivander's. Avril opened the door for herself, but Eris quickly slid in before her.

The two walked up to the desk, but no one was there.

"Hey, Avr- oh." Avril seemed to be lost in thought. Eris shrugged and began to walk around the shop, meddling with random boxes of wands and quietly drawing on the dust with her finger.

Eris nearly jumped out of her skin when Avril rang the bell on the counter. The horrible sound of silence greated their ears. Eris hated the silence.

Eris, having grown up in small little flats and cottages since she was a child, had often been left alone starting at the age of five, due to Remus being a werewolf. Due to Remus being a werewolf, he disappeared once a month (occasionally twice on a blue moon) and had trouble maintaining jobs. Eris was used to the silence, and it was horrible.

Eris distracted herself by picking up object after object, wand box after wand box. Without realising it, she had begun to hum an old tune that was familiar only to her.

"Please don't place any dung bombs in here. I want my wand."

Eris stopped humming and carelessly dropped the wand box back into place. The wand was ugly, anyways.

"I want mine, too. But no promises," Eris remarked, staring at the dust covered shelves. It looked both dull and amazing. Part of her wanted it to last for the rest of time, but another part of her wanted to see what would happen if an explosion went off in the midst of all this dust.

As if to please her, a loud noise, much like an explosion, sounded from the back. Avril squeaked in terror, causing an even louder squeak to tear itself from Eris's voice box.

The two tried to get a glimpse, but found their visions blocked by rows upon rows of dusty boxes. A bit of a dust cloud formed around the ground from the back, but not much else happened. Eris was tempted to jump the counter, but a man suddenly came from the direction of the explosion.

He was coughing through his laughter, feeling his way to his desk. Eris could instantly tell she would like this guy. Avril cleared her throat once Ollivander made it to his desk, smiling like an idiot. The old man squinted, rubbed his eyes, and then squinted at the two kids again. A smile lit up his features.

"Hello, young ladies. You are?"

"I'm Avril Zetta -"

"I'm Eris Black." Eris cut in. She could tell this would be a thing between the two.

Recognition dawned on his old face. "Ah, yes. I remember both of your parents very clearly, indeed."

The two looked at each other.

"Miss Zetta."

Avril smiled and nodded.

"You're first. Step up, child."

"_You see, Purebloods always come out first,"_ Phineas triumphantly told Eris.

"_Yeah, out of the closet."_ Eris smirked at Phineas's silence. _"You don't even know that she's a Pureblood."_

"_I always know."_

Eris decided to leave it at that. Stuck in her conversation with Phineas, however, Eris had missed Avril trying her first wand, but knew that it was a failure. Her second wand, however, worked beautifully.

Ollivander had said it was, "Phoenix feather, Hawthorne, unyielding, 10 3/4 inches." Paying her seven Galleons, Avril smiled happily at her wand.

Eris stepped up once Avril backed away. Already she could tell that it would not be as easy as Avril's two tries.

"Eris Black..." Ollivander hesitated, whispering to himself, thinking.

He left to a large stack of boxes to their left, grabbed a purple box, then returned.

Eris suddenly got a horrible feeling in her gut as the wand approached. "Oh, this is not going to end well..."

Ollivander presented the wand to a hesitant Eris. She carefully picked it up, the feeling in her stomach becoming worse and worse. It felt horribly wrong, like it was sucking the life from her. She had to tell Ollivander.

"This... isn't the right -" Ollivander cut Eris off, urging her on. Eris, however, was startled to realise it was hard for her to speak or even swallow.

"_A witch allergic to wands? Oh, this is interesting."_

"_I am not!"_

Eris swung the wand. For a moment, nothing seemed to have happened. Then she noticed the smell of burnt hair. Ollivander's eyebrows had been burnt off.

Eris's mouth fell open in shock. It took only a moment before she had to hold back laughter. She dropped the wand, happy to feel better after doing so.

Once Ollivander left to get another wand, Avril and Eris burst into laughter. It came out rather squeaky, reminding Eris of ferrets and weasels.

Avril tried to catch her breath, but managed to mock Ollivander by saying, "No, definitely not!" A moment later, once the two had calmed down, Ollivander returned with an orange box. This one, too, gave Eris a bad feel.

"I told you it wasn't the right one," Eris told him, scowling at the new box. "Orange."

Eris wasn't sure why she didn't like that it was orange, but she knew she didn't.

She heard Avril fake-gag and smiled a bit. Eris grasped the wand, gave it a whirl - and then everyone's hair rose to stand at attention. Avril's long golden locks were standing straight, several feet above her head. Eris began to laugh hysterically, loving the look. She didn't care much if hers was the same.

A second later, Avril began laughing as well.

Suddenly, Eris's hair fell into her face - Ollivander had cancelled the magic, a smile on his old face, eyebrow-less face.

"This might take a while, Miss Black."

And it certainly did take a while. Each wand she picked up reacted horribly to her. She was feeling worse and worse with each wand she picked up - perhaps no wand in the whole store wanted her. Maybe she wasn't meant to have a wand.

Each wand she touched blew something up, made her nearly pass out, or did something to Ollivander or Avril or herself (though mainly Ollivander). The old man, however, was having fun, running this way and that, grabbing box after box, wand after wand. He told Eris several times that he loved the challenge, though he hadn't had one like her in ages. Finally, on her 13th wand, things began to look up.

As Ollivander approached with the emerald wand box, something in Eris seemed to hum. It was like every fiber of her being knew something was about to happen, though she herself was unsure. Ollivander removed to box's lid to reveal a wand that looked like burnt ash. It was long, though not dreadfully so. Eris slowly reached her hand out and made contact - at once, the wand lit up, just as Avril's had done. The tip shun gold. Eris grinned, too tired to smile. Those wands had drained much of her energy.

Just as Eris was beginning to feel better, something that Eris had only heard of once before happened. The wand began to vibrate. And not just hers - Avril's wand began to do the same as Eris's, vibrating on its own, as if a malfunction. This scared Eris, as the only time she had heard of such a thing was in a horror book, in which, after the wands started to vibrate, the people were swiftly killed. (She knew it was just a fictional story, but they say legends are made up of facts - why can't it be the same for a fictional story?)

Eris looked to Ollivander, who's old eyes were wide, though not with horror - just shock. He walked around his desk and looked closely at the two wands.

Avril's voice trembled out, "W-what is going on?"

Eris kept her eyes focused on Ollivander, but couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Avril - she looked horrified. Then again, Eris must have, too. The details of the story were coming back very clearly, and she certainly didn't wish to die the deaths they did in that story.

Ollivander rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Curious. Very curious, indeed..."

Eris glared at him, thoroughly annoyed.

"What is curious, might I ask?"

Ollivander just stood there, thinking. It drove Eris mad. Finally, he said, "Hand me your wands."

"But we only just got them!" Avril yelled back, clearly upset.

Eris, despite being reluctant to give up her wand, handed it over to Ollivander, her thoughts stuck on that stupid story. It was really starting to bother her. Finally, Avril handed over her own.

The wand maker took the wands, held them as far apart from each other as he could, then laid them gently on the desktop. Once he let go, though, the two wands shot together with the speed of two snitches combined, then silently laid in the middle of the desk, as though they had just been placed there, forming an 'X'. The three managed to relax half-way when yet another event took place. (This one, however, did not happen in a horror story that Eris had read, making her feel loads better.)

A mist began to ooze from the tips of their wands, slowly at first, until it came as quick as a roaring river. It pooled onto the floor, covering their feet. A green snake, so life-like it was as if it were truly there, slithered out of Avril's wand, facing to the right. It slithered and swerved by magic, as it enchantingly moved up before hissing.

Eris's own wand, which faced to the left, produced a crimson lion, which clawed its way free and stalked up the snake.

Both appeared so real and close, Eris wished more than anything to reach out and pet the lion's fierce golden mane.

The lion roared loudly and very much real. The lion and snake disappeared, the mist working in reverse and being sucked back into the two wands so quickly, if you wouldn't blinked you'd have missed it.

There was silence inside the shop. Normally Eris would have had a fit about it, but she was stunned into silence, much like the other two in the shop.

A small boy rushed into the old shop, eyes wide with wonder and amazement.

"That was totally wicked!"


	7. The Wands Predictions (Part 2)

All Avril could think as she and Eris strolled down Diagon Alley was "Gosh this girl is weird!" She was, really, if you studied her habits and tendencies, as Avril was currently. Sometimes, Avril noticed, the girl would just start smiling, only to go to a distant stare, followed by laughter and other various expressions.

It wasn't scary or disturbing to Avril, just odd.

Trying to break the silence, Avril said, "You're going to go to Hogwarts as a first year, then. Since you're purchasing a wand."

Eris nodded, her thoughts far away. "You too. What House do you want? You're probably a Slytherin."

Avril, surprising even herself, smirked. "You're not the only one who thinks so..." She turned to Eris. "How about you?"

"Gryffindor, perhaps. Actually, there's no doubt. I'm too brave, according to Remus. Just like my dad."

Avril nodded. "Makes sense. I see you as a Gryffindor... Wait, the man who came to the shop is...?"

"Remus. He got custody of me when my mum died. They were close friends."

"Your mum and Remus or your dad and Remus?"

"Both. We don't talk about my dad too much, though," Eris replied, shrugging.

"Oh." Avril didn't want to pry, although she was curious. So she changed the subject. "Well, you know I'm Avril Zetta, and that I help in my mum's book store. But I know nothing about you... except for the fact that you are mischievous and that Remus somebody is your guardian."

"Oh, right. I'm Eris Athena Black. Remus Lupin is my 'uncle.' We traveled a lot after mum died - things were... Complicated. Still are. That's about everything you need to know for now."

The name "Black" seemed familiar, but Avril didn't say anything. One person came to mind, but surely others had the same name. Not just the serial killer... She hoped.

They arrived at Ollivander's Wand Shop and opened the door.

Avril had been in the wand shop before, when her older cousin Seth went to get his wand. She couldn't remember that much - she'd been four. But she did have the vivid memory of all the wand boxes and the weird old man behind the desk.

So it was déjà vu when she walked in. Nothing had changed in the past seven years. There were still piles of boxes of all kinds of colors, though the old man was not currently behind the desk.

Avril stood at the desk, not noticing that Eris had went off on her own. She looked around the stacks of wands, but no Ollivander was to be seen. Avril rang the little bell on the desk and was answered with silence.

Sighing, she turned to Eris. Well, where Eris had been, anyways. She was now wandering around the store, humming and picking up random objects.

Avril said, "Please don't place any dung bombs in here. I want my wand."

Carelessly, Eris placed the object - a small box containing a rather dull looking wand - down.

"I want mine, too. But no promises."

Avril nodded, hoping for the best.

A loud noise from the back of the store issued a tiny squeak from Avril and an even louder one from Eris.

They turned to look, but couldn't see past the boxes. Avril was about to go around the desk and have a look, when she saw the old man she knew to be Ollivander.

He was coughing, laughing, and feeling his way to the desk, blind in the cloud of dust. When it all settled down, Avril cleared her throat. Ollivander squinted, rubbed his eyes, and squinted again. Then he smiled.

"Hello, young ladies. You are?"

"I'm Avril Zetta -"

"I'm Eris Black."

Recognation dawned on his old face. "Ah, yes. I remember both of your parents very clearly, indeed."

Avril and Eris glanced at each other.

"Miss Zetta."

Avril smiled and nodded.

"You're first. Step up, child."

Avril did step up, and watched as Mr. Ollivander searched through his wand boxes with his hands.

He said, "I remember your parents. Your father I remember very well, in fact. His family and I go wa-ay back. Your mother, she was a clever one. Yes. But too kind for her own good."

Avril took in all this information solemnly as Eris appeared to be hiding laughter.

Finally, the old wand maker seemed to decide.

Suddenly, Avril's earlier vision flashed back.

It flooded with colors, black, brown, green, and silver... Swirls of green... A flash of silver... then to black again.

When Avril looked down at the wand presented to her, she saw it was a dark colored wand with hints of brown.

"Try this one." Olivander handed it to her. "Unicorn hair, birch, bendy, 11 inches."

Avril took it, and immediately felt the bad stirring in her stomach. She felt hollow and uncomfortable. It began to glow black then burst into a dark red and back to a dim black.

Ollivander shook his head. "Too dark. Too dark a wood. Not rare enough a core."

He took it back and placed it on the desk. He went back and chose another. This one came from a silver box. He presented it. A brown wand with a black handle, green spiralted from it to the tip, where it was a bright silver.

All the colors in her vision...

She took it and it produced a pure white light.

"Phoenix feather, hawthorne, unyielding, 10 3/4 inches." Ollivander smiled. "Seven Galleons."

Avril handed the money over, still staring at her wand in awe. She finally had a wand!

Eris stepped up.

"Eris Black..." Ollivander whispered to himself, thinking. "Hmm..."

He wandered off to the stacks, searched a minute, and pulled out a purple box.

Eris sighed. "Oh, this is not going to end well..."

Avril watched as Eris picked up a light-colored wand with a dark red handle. She looked considerably more pale then she a moment ago... Eris started to speak, "This... isn't the right -" Ollivander cut her off.

"Try it. It might be the right one," he urged.

She complied by waving the wand and singeeing off Ollivander's eyebrows. Avril tried not to laugh as Eris's mouth formed a perfect "O" shape. Ollivander scowled. "Next, then." When he had left the room, Avril and Eris burst out laughing (in other words, mostly squeaking).

Avril tried to catch her breath, and said, "No, definitely not!" Ollivander returned moments later, carrying an orange box.

"I told you it wasn't the right one!" Eris told him, before scowling at the color of the next box. "Orange."

Avril fake-gagged, jokingly. She really didn't like the color orange. Eris took it, flourished the wand, and... Everyone's hair stood on end! Avril looked up to see all of her long, blonde hair sticking straight up, as though she were hanging upside down. Eris saw her and laughed hysterically; Avril saw hers and did the same. Ollivander cancelled the magic, a smile on his eyebrow-less face.

"This might take a while, Miss Black."

The next wand was bright red with white stripes, at which both Eris and Avril exclaimed simultaneously, "It's a candy-cane!" It was also a failure. Ten wands later, one Ollivander picked out finally responded positively. It was the color of burnt ash and was rather long. Just as Avril's wand had, it grew bright as soon as Eris touched it. Only, instead of silver, its tip turned gold. Eris grinned - yes, actually grinned. But that's when the weird thing happened. Avril's wand began to viberate in her hand. Trying not to freak out and drop it like a fool, she gripped it tighter and looked to Eris and Ollivander for their reactions to this weird incident. Judging by the look of terror on Eris's face and her rapidly shaking hand, hers was doing it as well. Ollivander's aged eyes grew wide (his eyebrows would have shot up if he'd still had any) and he walked around his desk to get a closer inspection on the case.

Avril's voice trembled as she asked, "W-what is going on?"

Eris, too, looked to Ollivander, wanting an answer. The wand-maker rubbed his rough chin in contemplation.

"Curious. Very curious, indeed..." Eris glared at him.

"What is curious, might I ask?"

Ollivander just stood there, thinking to himself. Then said, "Hand me your wands."

Avril gaped at him.

"But we only just got them!" Eris gave hers over to him, obviously a bit frightened that her wand was either malfunctioning or simply broken. This lead Avril to relent, and give hers to Ollivander as well, but not without a quick, sorry glance at her innocent wand.

Ollivander took the wands, holding them in separate hands and as far away from each other as possible, then laid them gently on the desktop. As soon as they were free from his grasp, the two wands shot towards each other at an incredible speed, then lay quietly in the middle of the desk, forming a criss-cross, as if nothing had just happened. As soon as everyone had just begun to relax and breathe properly again, something else took place.

A mist oozed from their tips and seeped onto the floor around their feet. Then, a green snake, as life-like as if it were actually real, slithered out of Avril's wand, which faced to the right. It swerved magically and enchantingly up and then hissed.

Eris's wand (facing the other way) emitted a red lion, clawing its way up next to the serpent.

Both seemed so real, so close.

The lion roared and then both disappeared, along with the mysterious mists.

It was quiet for a full five minutes the silence was then disturbed by a tiny boy rushing in the door, eyes a light with wonder.

"That was totally wicked!"


	8. The Lion, the Snake, and the Wandmaker 1

'Leave it to the girl who hears voices to have a malfunctioning wand.'

Eris quickly responded to Phineas, stating in her mind, 'I only hear one, and that's you.'

'And yet you hear yourself, no?' Phineas laughed in her head as Ollivander escorted the young boy from the store. She was faintly aware of him tampering with the boy's memory (was what happened so strange it must be kept a secret?). Her thoughts were too scattered to concentrate on much else other than the event.

The lion and snake had been so... _real_. It was amazing - she'd never seen something like that before. Not even in the countless books she had read about the Dark Arts and wands (okay, so she may have only read two actual books about wands that weren't fictional). The whole ordeal was great, but why did it happen to her and Queen Zetta, and what on earth did it mean?

'It's always me,' Eris thought, glancing over at Avril. She looked shocked - Eris didn't blame her. Perhaps her own face reflected a look of shock. Eris wasn't sure.

Ollivander cleared his throat. Eris jumped. She nearly laughed at Avril's look of terror. Nearly.

"That... Hmm... I wonder what -"

"Sorry," Avril interupted, "but _what_ was that?"

Ollivander blinked rapidly, like he was trying to awaken himself from a deep thought. He calmly waved his hand over the wands and said, "I do not know."

"I'm sure," Eris said, annoyed. "I thought you knew all that could be known about wands."

Ollivander mumbled, nodding his head. Eris was positive he said "curious" again. It seemed to take up a large part of his vocabulary.

"Excuse me?" Avril asked.

For a moment, Eris thought she could see how Avril saw Ollivander in this moment. To someone with a rich background like Avril (because she was obviously a very rich Pureblood), Ollivander looked like a mad old man, mumbling to himself abouat Merlin know's what. Eris, however, knew insanity. This man was searching through his thoughts, just on the brink of a discovery. What it was, though, Eris wasn't sure.

"Only once have I heard of such a thing as this; never before have I witnessed it in person..."

He moved closer to the wands, examining them as closely as he could without touching them.

"I have always said that the wand chooses the wizard or witch. This is true, I'm sure of it. But not only have your wands chosen their masters, they have chosen a bond as well... Very rare... Very curious..."

Despite Eris really liking this guy, she was very tempted to hit him if he said curious again. It was becoming annoying.

"Chosen a bond?" Avril's eyebrows were close together, as if she were greatly confused. Which, under the circumstances, she was. They both were.

"Linked. Chosen. Bonded."

"You better mean friendship." Eris hadn't even realised it was her who had spoken until Ollivander turned a lightly shocked look at her. Honestly, though, she was bad enough with hearing a voice in her head, let alone wands claiming she had a bond with some girl she hardly knew anything about. "What's up with the lion and snake? Our future Houses at Hogwarts?" Eris hoped it'd get Ollivander and Avril to quit staring at her. It worked.

Ollivander nodded his old head. "Of course... It doesn't mean a regular friendship. A strong, nearly unbreakable trust. As for the conjurations... Yes, I'm assuming Houses..."

Eris noticed Avril staring at the wands. Eris's own hand twitched, begging her to take back her wand.

'I thought you were brave,' Phineas sneered in her head. Instantly, Eris moved forward, grasping her wand tightly - and then more gently as she felt a pleasant hum float up her hand from the wand. It was no longer going crazy. Too bad.

Avril stepped forward and grabbed her own wand. Eris suddenly remembered that she had not yet paid for the wand in her own hand. She did not bring this up, hoping that she would get a free wand.

Avril sighed in relief when her wand stayed still in her hand. "What does that mean? For us, I mean."

Ollivander answered in a way like he was saying 'the sky is blue'. "Strong friendship. Power as a team."

Eris shot a quick look to Avril - the two made eye contact. 'Strong friendship.' It certainly wasn't what Eris expected to come out of blowing up a shop.

Avril opened her mouth to speak, but Ollivander carried on with his words.

"But the only other time this has been known to happen, it was between two wizards. Both of these wizards had an amazing talent - or gifts, of sorts."

Eris bit her tongue. In her head, Phineas laughed. It was then that she realised he had been unnaturally quiet in her head. But why?

'Hearing the voice of a dead ancestor is a gift?' Phineas laughed louder and louder. Eris was a bit shocked - she hadn't known that Phineas was her ancestor. Phineas cursed in her head. 'You weren't supposed to know that.'

With that, Phineas stopped speaking.

"But these two wizards were much older than you, of course." He sounded like it was impossible for a child to have an amazing talent. Eris really wanted to hit him now.

She saw Avril force a smile, like she was hiding something.

Eris managed a laugh to keep her secret hidden, but even she heard the awkward undertone to it.

"Now, seven Galleons, please, Miss Black." Ollivander's voice was warm and friendly again, but Eris frowned in disappointment. Reluctantly, she reached into her pocket and gave him the change.

"I was sure I was getting it for free when that freaky thing happened..."

Avril chuckled a bit, but it was a bit unnatural. She was still bothered by the previous events.

Once the two left the store (and Ollivander turned the sign back to open), the two girls burst into a frenzy of laughter. When they recovered a bit from laughing, Avril managed to find her voice.

"That was probably the craziest thing I've ever seen."

"Seen and heard crazier," Eris smiled, like she was commenting on the weather. Yet that was certainly at the top of the list.

They began their walk back to the book shop. Phineas remained silent in Eris's head, which greatly worried her. Eris replayed the scene over and over in her head - why would the wands pick a bond with one another? Why, if it was so uncommon, did it happen to them? They weren't special... Right?

Eris hoped Phineas would come in with a 'you hear voices' comment again, but he continued his silent path. Eris hated not hearing him.

Once the two arrived back at the shop, it was fully repaired. Too late did Eris remember that they had snuck off to buy their wands. Too late did she realise that wands creating a bond had took up more time than they had. Too late did Eris remember to look down, so as not to see the disappointment in Remus's eyes.

Avril's mum was talking to a customer. Eris hardly even glanced her way - she wasn't important to Eris at the moment. Remus was flipping through an animal book, shifting his weight from foot to foot in the antsy way Eris knew meant his shift was getting close. He was always nervous like that in public with the transition so close. Remus kept glancing up, hoping to see them. And he certainly did.

"Where have you two been?" His tone was demanding, but Eris knew him well enough to hear the relief and see it in his eyes. But disappointment clouded his vision, too. Eris hated disappointment. It made her feel horrible.

Avril's mum came flying around the corner, sending papers flying as she moved to get near her daughter.

'Oh, so she can have papers on the floor, but when I do it it's a bad thing?' Eris thought, sending a light glare to the papers, as if it were their fault.

"We've been worried sick! Sneaking off like that could've -"

"We were just purchasing our wands." Avril told her, trying her hardest to appear innocent. Eris knew it wasn't the best plan, but it was the only one they had.

"Yeah. So we could help clean up the shop..." Eris grew quiet as she felt Remus's stare.

The woman sighed. "Who's idea was this?"

The two remained silent. Avril's mum finally just shook her head and said, "Never mind. Just so long as you're back and safe."

Eris rolled her eyes. Avril groaned out, "We were just down the street!"

Eris watched as Avril's mum raised a hand to silence her. "Not another word."

Beside her, Remus shifted his weight, his fingers drumming against the side of his leg. He began to walk away. "Eris, time to go."

Eris was thankful the lecture would not happen tonight (if any other night), but she was worried. Tonight was their first night back in London, and the two weren't quite sure if they'd managed to create a werewolf-proof safe house for Remus to stay in that night.

Eris cast a glance back to Avril. "See you."

Avril waved. "Bye."

The door dinged behind Eris as she caught up to Remus, who was walking swiftly through the diminishing crowd of people. It was getting later in the day, so people were heading home.

Eris and Remus should have already been at home.

Remus suddenly reached out and grabbed Eris's arm. "I'm sorry, Eris, but we'll have to Apparate from here. We don't have time to go by Floo Powder." Eris nodded.

She hated yet loved the feeling of Apparating. It brought back a strange memory of a woman shouting and a horrible pain in her right arm and leg. Remus assured her, however, that these were just dreams. They felt real though.

Remus Apparated them.

Eris closed her eyes tightly, ignoring the sounds of the woman shouting and the pain that came from her arm and leg. She focused on the good of it: the feeling of being away from reality, just for that split moment.

And then it was over. The two were standing in the midst of a grassy plain, a small cottage in front of them. The sun was setting, the moon already beginning its path to ruin the night for the two. It often did.

Remus rushed her inside. He walked her to the basement door and stared at her for a moment, long and hard. Eris wasn't sure why he was looking at her like it'd be the last time ever, but it made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Eris, remember the rules."

"Don't let you out until ten in the morning, just to be safe," Eris instantly answered. "Remus, I know. I've been doing this since I was four."

"I know. You've grown up so much, Eris. You won't be my little girl much longer." Remus smiled warmly at her. While Remus wasn't her dad, he had raised her for as long as she could remember. She loved her Uncle Remus and, as far as she was concerned, he was the best dad in the world.

"You've still got a while, old man," Eris grinned back.

Remus gave a light chuckle before his muscles tensed. Eris frowned. She hated this part. Remus gave her a hug, wrapping her up tight in his long arms. She hugged him back. Oh, she hated this part. Remus put her down and descended the stairwell into the basement. Once he reached the bottom, he stared up at her. The look of terror in his eyes always scared her more than his actual transformation. Yep, she hated this part. Remus nodded his head, silently telling her to close the door. She did so before locking the locks - all thirteen of them.

"Good night, Eris," Remus called out.

"Good night, Remus," she yelled back, biting back tears. Oh yes, she certainly hated this.

Eris made her way to her new room. Nothing was set up yet, but a matress laid in the midst of the room, a stuffed black dog resting on it. She reached into one of the many boxes and pulled out a picture frame. The glass was broken in the middle, creating a line. But she could easily see the pictures.

On the left, there was a picture of a man and woman smiling. The woman held a small baby in her arms. The man occasionally bent down and kissed the woman's cheek, making her laugh. The baby giggled and stretched its arms, reaching out to its mum and dad. It was Eris with her mum and dad. It was two weeks after she was born. The woman, her mum Athena, was gorgeous. Her hair was a dark auburn, her eyes shinning a gorgeous cat green. The man, her dad Sirius, had black hair that was a bit wavy. His grey eyes - Eris's grey eyes - stared at her, a kind, happy and loving look in them.

On the right, Remus and her smiled and laughed, waving to the camera in joy. His hair wasn't as grey that day and his smile was more energetic. It was weeks before another full moon and Remus looked quite handsome. Eris looked the same as always in the picture, taken when she was eight. Her hair was long and messy, several shades of black and brown and auburn combined into one. Her eyes were grey and full of life, like she didn't have a care in the world. Her smile got her, though. It contained a slightly crooked tooth from an accident when she was younger, yet it seemed so perfect. It wasn't fake or forced or only half-way done. It was a full on smile - the smile she'd seen on Fred and George and even Avril today when they had laughed.

It was real.

Too bad her mum was dead and her dad was in Azkaban for murder. Too bad Remus was currently locked in the basement, waiting for his werewolf form to take him over. Too bad Eris couldn't find a thing to smile about like she had in that picture. Too freakin' bad.

A horrible scream tore through the house as Remus began his transformation. Eris quickly grabbed her stuffed animal of a black dog and hugged it tightly to her chest. Another scream echoed throughout the house, driving Eris closer and closer to tears. She squeezed the stuffed dog to her chest, doing her best not to think about what was going on.

'Phineas, you always talk to me during this. Please - where are you?'

The only response she got was the sound of Remus screaming, which morphed half-way through it into a horrible, pained howl.

A single tear fell from Eris's left eye.

It was going to be a long night.

Not that Eris wasn't used to it.


	9. The Lion, the Snake, and the Wandmaker 2

Avril didn't even pay attention to the boy who had just barged into the shop. She was too busy trying to figure out what had just happened. A snake and a lion? Sis this symbolize something? Why did it happen to their wands?

Ollivander pushed the little boy out the door and flipped the sign to 'closed.' Quietly, he said, "Obliviate."

'It's always me...' Avril thought, still in shock.

She had forgotten Ollivander was even there until he cleared his throat, scaring both herself and Eris and said, "That... Hm... I wonder what -"

Avril couldn't take it much longer.

"Sorry, but _what_ was that?"

Ollivander seemed to come back to reality, blinking rapidly and gesturing calmly at the two wands lying on the desk. "I do not know."

"I'm sure. I thought you knew all that could be known about wands," Eris said, just a _hint _of impatience lacing her words.

Ollivander nodded a few times and mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Avril asked, sure that the demented old man had finally lost it.

"Only once have I heard of such a thing as this; never before have I witnessed it in person..."

He inched up to the wands and examined them closely without touching them.

"I have always said that the wand chooses the wizard or witch. This is true, I'm sure of it. But not only have your wands chosen their masters, they have chosen a bond as well... Very rare... Very curious."

Avril's eyebrows came together in question. "Chosen a bond?"

"Linked. Chosen. Bonded."

"You better mean friendship," Eris said without thinking. Then she added, "What's up with the lion and snake? Our future Houses at Hogwarts?"

Ollivander nodded. "Of course... It doesn't mean a regular friendship. A strong, nearly unbreakable trust. As for the conjurations... Yes, I'm assuming Houses..."

Avril stared at her wand, thinking. Her line of vision was disturbed by Eris stepping forward and picking up her wand.

If it was safe to touch them now...

Avril gently picked her own up, feeling it's cool wood staying quite still.

She let out a sigh of relief, then asked, "What does that mean? For us, I mean."

Ollivander answered as if it were quite obvious, "Strong friendship. Power as a team."

Avril glanced at Eris who shot a look her way. 'Strong friendship?'

Just as she was going to speak again, the wandmaker said, "But the only other time this has been known to happen, it was between two wizards. Both of these wizards had an amazing talent - or gifts, of sorts."

Avril mentally cringed.

Ollivander shrugged. "But these two wizards were much older than you, of course."

He laughed as though having a special talent at eleven was absurd.

So Avril tried to smile non-chalantly.

Eris kind of laughed, a bit awkwardly.

"Now," Ollivander began warmly, back to his old humour, "seven Galleons, please, Miss Black."

Eris reluctantly gave him the money. "I was sure I was getting it for free when that freaky thing happened..."

Avril managed to chuckle a little.

They left the store quietly, then began laughing as soon as they stepped foot onto the pavement.

Avril spoke first, "That was probably the craziest thing I've ever seen."

"Seen and heard crazier," Eris replied, as if this sort of thing happened daily.

They made their way back to the book shop. Avril couldn't help but replay the scene over and over again in her head.

When they arrived, the whole small building was fully restored and perfectly set up once again. Olivia was talking to a customer as the man - Remus - was flipping through some animal book, shifting from foot to foot and looking up every other second. He spotted them first.

"Where have you two been?" he demanded, but anyone could tell he was washed over with relief.

Olivia looked up and her smile fell. She came around the desk in such a flurry, papers fell onto the floor.

"We've been worried sick!" she almost yelled. "Sneaking off like that could've -"

"We were just purchasing our wands." Avril tried to seem innocent.

"Yeah," Eris agreed, "So we could help clean up the shop..."

The customer Olivia had been speaking to left the shop, obviously seeing this was a bad time.

Olivia sighed. "Who's idea was this?"

When neither answered, she just said, "Never mind. Just so long as you're back and safe."

Avril groaned. "We were just down the street!"

Olivia held up a hand to silence her. "Not a word."

Remus started towards the exit. "Eris, time to go."

Eris seemed glad to be getting out of a lecture.

She waved at Avril as she went out the door. "See you."

Avril waved back. "Bye."

After the door dinged closed and the two had walked out of view, Olivia grabbed her purse and started turning off the lights.

"Let's lock up, then. Your father has been waiting at the entrance up the street so we can apparate."

Then Avril remembered. "Oh, goodie..."

Sure enough, Aquarius Zetta was waiting impatiently by the wall to the Leaky Cauldron, tapping his foot and anxiously burshing his dark hair with his hand. Spotting his approaching family, he grinned ever so slightly before setting his "hard" expression on his face.

"Do you know how to read a clock?"

Olivia's smiled faltered. "We hurried as fast as we could, dear."

He scowled. "We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago!"

Avril huffed. "Then get going!"

Aquarius gave her a dark look, then grabbed their arms and quickly apparated.

Avril loved the feeling of apparation. It took her to a different realm, where the world didn't exist.

She'd completely forgotten that she was to visit her relatives that evening. It was something she had successfully - and gladly - forgotten.

The Nott family was full of die-hard, cold-blooded, Pure-bred Slytherins who loved to tease and taunt.

Avril loved her relatives the Notts; that wasn't the problem. The issue at hand was that her parents couldn't stand them.

Olivia Zetta (neé Nott) never liked her brother. They were total opposites. They were fire and ice; each encounter was guranteed to end in a feud.

It also didn't help that Everett Nott had married an equally cold Slytherin girl from good blood status (Rookwood), who absolutely lived to pick fun at Olivia and her personality traits.

Avril got along with her aunt and uncle just fine, and they practically adopted her in their estimation. Their son Theodore (Theo for short) was her favorite cousin, and she his.

As for Aquarius and Olivia, however, they would rather be as far from Everett and Amelia Nott as possible when you're related.

The Zettas were heading there now for a family reunion of sorts with the whole family on the Nott side. Hopefully it would be a short visit.

They landed on soft, green grass in front of the Nott mansion. And mansion it was. Eight bedrooms, ten bathrooms, three sitting areas, a huge dining room, and more. In other words, one of the largest houses that Avril had seen.

But it was so dull...

Avril was the first inside, letting herself in and heading to her favorite room: the library.

"Avril!" she heard her father yell. "Don't -"

"In the library, Dad!" she shouted, to shut him up.

There, she found Theo, her cousin, sitting in a chair by the ire plac,e his dark eyes unfocused on some distant place.

She picked out a book, blatantly ignoring the boy in the armchair. Then proceeded to sit on Theo, as though he wasn't there.

"Oy!" Theo yelped. He pushed her off, glaring.

Avril stood up. "That armchair just talked!"

Against his own will, Theo cracked a grin and laughed. She took a seat across from him and began to skim-read the book.

It was an old book on magical creatures such as Thestrals, Unicorns, Hyppogriffs, etc.

Theo shifted in his seat and sighed. "I'm so bored, Avril."

"Mm?" She didn't look up.

"I wish I wa going to shcool this year, too..."

Theo was a year younger than Avril, and always wanted to do exactly as she did. It was quite annoying sometimes.

"Next year, Theo."

The dark-haired ten year-old nearly jumped up from his chair as he spotted something. "You got your wand!"

Avril looked up over the book as though she received a wand everyday. "Yes."

He scowled. "Just let me see it."

"No."

"Just once?"

"No."

"Can I at least -"

"NO."

Theo fell back in the chair. "You're mean."

"So are you."

"I know."

The rest of the evening was spent partially arguing, talking, playing, and laughing. That was until they were called to dinner.

Avril went home with aggravated parents, the book she'd been reading, and a lot of food.

That made for a typical evening at the Notts.

"Oh yeah, Dad. I bought my wand today."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good, sweetheart."

Oh great, now he was playing sweet...

If he was going to be like that, then she would be, too.

"After someone blew up the shop, of course."

"WHAT?"

"Avril!"


	10. We Meet Again (Part 1)

"Eris, we're going to be late. The train leaves in 15 minutes!"

Eris, ignoring Remus's voice, glanced around her room. In the past month, Eris and Remus had successfully made the small cottage a home. Now, Eris's room was bewtiched to look like the night sky, the stars twinkling around her. Eris liked to imagine that they were saying good-bye. Just like last night with Remus, the two of them doing what they had done every night possible since she was young: They caught fireflies.

_Eris laughed freely, reaching her hands out to catch a single firefly._

_To her left, Remus smiled a sad smile. This was their last night together before Eris left to Hogwarts in the morning. She didn't want to leave Remus home all alone. What if Remus forgot to lock the basement and his werewolf form broke free? What if he bit or attacked someone? What if he killed someone? What if he was killed? What if -_

_Remus grabbed her shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Eris. You need to enjoy being a child. Besides, we can always write to one another. And you'll meet plenty of new friends." Remus squeezed her shoulder lovingly, giving her a fatherly smile._

_"Promise me that you'll be a child, Eris," Remus told her, his voice slightly begging. "Don't worry about me and my problems. Worry about your grades, yourself, your friends - or, better yet, simply don't."_

_"Don't?"_

_"Don't worry, Eris. Just... Be you."_

_Eris flashed him a smile and said, "Why should I worry?"_

_The two smiled at one another as the fireflies danced around them._

_"Bet I can take catch more than you!" Eris laughed, rushing off into the field._

_"You're on," Remus called after her, stretching up and grabbing one in his hands._

_"Cheater! No tall stuff!"_

"Eris, get down here now!"

Eris gave a smile to the room around her. It wasn't much, but it was yet another make-shift home that she could deal with. With a jolt, she realised that this was their fifth home in two years. Eris cast a glance around the cottage. It may very well be the last time she saw it, the way her and Remus moved.

Eris left the room, grabbing her stuffed dog and bag before she went. In the middle of the living room, Remus was checking his watch, leaning against Eris's luggage. Eris shoved her stuffed animal into her bag.

"Remus, why are you standing around? We're late - get moving!" Eris gave him a cheeky grin. Remus laughed and shook his head before grabbing her luggage and Eris's hand.

Together, the two Apparated to Platform 9 3/4. Eris's stomach lurched. A woman yelled; Eris's arm and leg seemed to be on fire - and then she was okay. Her and Remus were standing in a crowd of wizards and witches, bustling about with luggage and children. In front of them, a large scarlet train stretched out. The Hogwarts Express. On her luggage, her screech owl, Howleen (named for the 'howl' she gives when pinned up too long), gave a screech and ruffled her feathers in annoyance.

Eris smiled at Howleen, who hooted in reply. A person bumped into Eris's side, causing her to go sideways for a moment. It was a girl who was a few years older than Eris, with semi-curly blonde hair. She was dressed in Ravenclaw robes. Already. And they hadn't even left yet. Or boarded.

"Penelope Clearwater," a girl laughed. "I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Alicia! I've been looking for you," Penelope laughed.

Behind them, a boy with ginger hair stared at Penelope, a small smile on his face. A love struck smile.

Eris eyed him strangely.

"Come on," Remus told Eris. "We need to go. The train leaves soon enough."

The two made their way to the train. Quickly, Remus lifted her trunk and placed it inside the train, Eris making her way on it, shifting her bag and placing it on her trunk.

"Eris, come here for a moment."

Eris hopped out of the train and landed before Remus.

He pulled a small book from his right pocket. Eris stared curiously at it.

"It's your mother's journal. From her first year at Hogwarts."

Eris snatched the journal from his hands. It was worn out and old, it's cover a faded blue. On the cover, a name was scrawled across it in black ink: Athena Hayze.

Eris noticed the book was bulged strangely. She flipped it open - only to see a beautiful necklace in the middle of the book.

"Your father gave that to your mum when they first got together. I thought you'd like it."

Eris stared at the necklace in amazment. A beautiful emerald hung from a black silky material. In the emerald, Eris could feel the presence of something powerful.

"Can you put it on me?"

_'I wouldn't do that,'_ Phineas warned in her head. As Eris turned her back to Remus and gave him the necklace, she glared.

_'You have no right to speak to me after leaving for a month!'_

Remus fastened the necklace. The emerald hung at the hollow of her throat. She felt... Happy. And powerful. Maybe it was just that she knew it belonged to her mother at one point.

"Thank you, Remus." Eris turned back to him, giving him a large smile. She did her best to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"You're welcome, Eris. My beautiful little goddess. Be good." Remus smiled sadly down at Eris. "You're growing far too much."

"And you're still freakishly tall," Eris responded.

"No, you're just short. Now, go. Bye, Eris." Remus hugged Eris tightly. She felt awkward. Good-byes were not her strong point. "I love you." Eris could feel her eyes grow misty.

"Good-bye, Remus. I love you, too," Eris whispered, hugging her uncle.

A few moments later, Eris was standing on the train as it began to pull off from the station. She waved to Remus, who waved back. And then he was gone.

An attendent took her trunk away. Eris began to walk down the corridor, noting that each compartment she passed was slam full of people. Finally, she noticed a girl with long blonde hair just staring out of the train.

Eris took off at a run.

Anyone that knew Eris knew this was a bad idea. Eris, however, often acted like she had never met herself and did things everyone else knew she shouldn't. Like, for instance, run down a corridor whilst not paying full attention.

Eris tried to skid to a stop as she reached Avril, but she tripped over her feet and ended up falling forward - Avril toppled to the floor. Eris managed to gain her balance before falling. Avril groaned as she pushed herself up to her hands and kness, as if she were scrubbing at the floor. Eris noticed papers all over the place - she then noticed that Avril's bag was open and the papers had come from it.

Avril looked up at Eris.

Eris gave a smirk. "I know I was named after a goddess, but really, there's no need to fall to the ground and worship me."

Avril glared at her before laughing. She got to her feet.

"Oh, yes, mighty Eris. I am ever your servant."

"I know." Eris winked.

Avril rolled her eyes before starting to pick up her papers and putting them back in her bag. Eris decided to help. She reached down and grabbed a single piece of paper that was in between her feet.

At first, Eris didn't notice what she had grabbed. Until she took a second glance. A dark, shadowy skeleton-like horse was etched carefully onto the parchment. Eris instantly knew what it was.

"Oh, a thestral. Have you ever rode one? I did once, when I was six."

Eris ignored the strange look from Avril and the laughter from Phineas.

_'You sound like a dingbat!'_ He roared.

"You've seen death as well, then? If you rode one."

"One doesn't need to see to feel," Eris replied. "But I have. Once or twice. I told you before - things were complicated."

Avril nodded, then a look of curiosity covered her face.

"If someone who's seen a thestral draws a picture of one, can a person who hasn't seen death see the drawing? Of is it blank? That just popped into my head..."

_'Oh no...'_

_'Oh yes.'_

"I dunno. Let's find out." Eris, seeing someone about to walk by, shoved the paper into the face of a passerby with a shock of ginger hair. "What do you see?"

The boy roughly shoved the paper away from his face.

_'Can someone say rude?'_ Eris thought.

_'Eris.'_

_'Shut up, Phineas.'_

"Do I see a rude first year who still needs to change into her school robes and find a compartment? Yes, I do."

"Of course I'd do that to a prat with no sense of - wait." A thought struck Eris hard. Ginger hair... Could it be... "Do you know Fred and George?"

The boy cocked his eyebrow. "They're my brothers. I'm Percy Weasley. And you know Fred and George how exactly?"

Avril laughed a harsh laugh. "_Everyone_ should know those two."

"Oh, you know, just your average, every day meeting. We blew up a shop."

Avril threw up her hands. "It was _my_ shop they blew up."

The ginger boy looked confused. "What shop?"

Avril instantly responded, "Magic Through Words."

The boy frowned more than ever. "I know that shop. I go in there quite a lot."

Avril's eyes got huge. "You! You're the creepy boy that follows that girl - what's her name? - around Diagon Alley!"

The boy's face become as scarlet as his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do... What _is_ her name..."

Eris suddenly realized that she had seen this boy before. Just mere moments beforehand, he had been staring at the girl on the platform who had bumped into her.

"Was it the girl you stared at before boarding? Her friends called her 'Penelope.'"

"Penelope Clearwater! I knew it!" Avril grinned a bit on the evil side. "You like Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley? I could give you _all_ her information - she has an account at the shop..."

With a shock, Eris noted that Percy looked tempted to take up the offer. Finally, he said, "I do _not_ follow her... I..."

"Fine," Eris rolled her eyes. "What's the polite term for stalking someone?"

Percy stormed away, saying, "Just go to a compartment..."

The two laughed and began to make their way down the halls.

_'I was sure you'd keep that up,'_ Phineas spoke.

_'What are you talking about,_' Eris questioned.

_'Have you so easily forgotten the thestral?'_

"What about the thestral?"

_'I just said that!'_

Eris tried not to laugh. She felt her face form a smirk. Her eyes twinkled. "Shove the paper in more faces! Away!"

Eris took off running down the hall, a laughing Avril trailing behind her.

The first person they came across was an Asian girl about their age.

Eris skidded to a stop in front of the girl and thrust the paper in front of her.

"What do you see?"

She stared strangely at Eris.

Eris repeated, "_What - do - you - see_?"

The girl seemed startled. "P-paper?"

"Pathetic. Next victim!"

Eris took off running down the hall, ignoring the confused look of the girl and Avril's groan.

Eris slowed to let Avril catch up. "Who next, then... Ooh, black chick alert!"

_'People are going to think you're racist,'_ Phineas sighed in her head.

_'My last name's black.'_ Eris argued, approaching the black girl with the paper hanging loosely in her hand.

Eris, just like the first two times (hey, she doesn't discriminate), thrust the paper into the girl's face.

"What do you see?"

She glared. "Paper."

"Everyone on this bloody train's pathetic!" Eris nearly yelled, causing Avril and the girl to jump. "Why can't they see it?"

"I _do_ see it. It's paper!" Eris didn't like the girl's tone. Then again, Eris was fairly certain she'd never like this girl.

"Well, duh!" Eris waved the paper. "There's something _on_ it, you idgit."

Eris hadn't said idgit in a long time. She'd picked it up from a man named Bobby Singer she'd met on one of her and Remus's trips to the states.

_'Perhaps you shouldn't have called her that... Then again, what do I care?'_

The black girl glared furiously at Eris. Before she could speak, however, a rather familiar voice met their ears.

"Now, now, Angelina. No cat fights."

Eris and Avril turned to see the Weasley twins. Eris wanted to be upset with them for leaving her to clean up the shop, but, honestly, how can you be mad at them when you managed to get out of the punishment anyways? Eris smiled at them.

"Oh, so _now_ you show up!"

"Yes, Eris." Avril said, glaring daggers at the twins. "_Now_ they show up..."

The black girl - Angelina - smiled at the two Weasleys. "Fred! George!"

Fred grinned. "Yes, but which is which?"

Eris couldn't help but laugh. "Really? That's not hard."

She noticed Avril stare at the two. Perhaps it was harder than it seemed.

But not really. One was taller; one had a slightly rounder face. One had a scar on his lip; one a mole on his neck. Fred and George weren't that hard to tell apart.

Fred smiled. "I'm Fred."

George grinned, "I'm George."

_'Weasleys. Haven't changed much over the years,'_ Phineas sneered.

_'They're not that bad.'_

_'Of course.'_

"I know who you are; who are they?" It took Eris a moment to realise that Angelina had spoken. Honestly, couldn't she just leave?

Fred shrugged. "People."

"We destroyed her shop," George said, pointing to Avril.

"And she helped." Fred pointed to Eris, who smirked cheekily.

Then added, "And he tripped me." Eris pointed at George.

Avril glowered. "Yes. And we are going. C'mon Eris."

Eris glared at Angelina (Angelina wouldn't stop staring at Eris; it bugged her) before giving a smile to Fred and George, saying, "See you."

Eris and Avril made their way down the train, occassionally having to shove their way through people, as they searched for an empty compartment. The two agreed that a lot of people was a horrible thing.

Finally, they found their way to an empty compartment and took a seat. Out the window, the scenery passed by quickly.

Avril made a sound somewhere along the lines of "oh!" which caught Eris's attention.

"You didn't ask if the twins could see the thestrals!"

"Percy couldn't. I doubt they can."

_'Never judge someone based on their sibling.'_

_'I know.'_

Eris, remembering she had the drawing and returned it to Avril, who laughed nervously.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it? What Hogwarts will be like..."

"Remus says it's incredible - but that it's easy to get turned around."

"Yeah. My mum told me where the Hufflepuff Common Room is, and my dad told me where the Gryffindor's is, as well. But not the other two, or how to get into one..."

Eris wished she knew that much. She did know where the kitchens were, though. But that was only due to Remus telling her stories of how Athena and him used to sneak off late at night and go to the kitchens and laugh and such. (The two had never dated, though they had been close friends. Almost siblings.)

"Well, I know where the kitchens are - as well as anything my mum mentions in her first year journal."

Avril cocked her head, her eyes becoming large. "You have a journal from your mother?"

"Several. One from each year at Hogwarts, plus one from after. Oh, and the year before she came to Hogwarts. That one's pretty useless, though."

"Wow..."

The compartment door slid open, revealing a red-haired girl in dark Slytherin attire. Eris, despite seeing the Slytherin robes, felt that this girl wasn't bad.

_'Is ginger following me?'_

_'Everything follows you.'_

"Regina!" Eris jumped as Avril shouted.

The Slytherin - Regina - turned her head towards Avril, a look of surprise on her face. Her face split into a grin, her green eyes shinning.

"Avril! How wonderful to see you - how are you? How was our summer?"

Avril shrugged, gesturing to the seat beside her, and said, "Fine. How was yours?"

Eris, unable to shake the ginger hair, said, "Don't tell me there's another Weasley..."

Regina ignored Eris. "Oh, same as always - endless tears and garden parties and banquets. You know how it is."

Avril raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do I, now?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You know! The only thing that changes is the hats."

The two laughed. Eris sat uncomfortably in silence.

Regina turned to Eris.

"And to answer your question, no, I am not a Weasley. Though, I think we _might_ share a cousin... Maybe..."

Eris could tell Avril was trying not to laugh. She screwed her face up funny whenever she did. "Regina's a Pureblood. Like me."

Eris rolled her eyes. "We're probably all related then. Purebloods seem to love their incest."

_'Remember that your father is a Pureblood!'_

_'Remember that I haven't spoken to my father in ages.'_

Regina gave a light laugh before turning to Avril. "Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Fine," Avril sighed. "Eris, this is Regina Pierce - I've known her since childhood."

Pierce. Not Weasley. Eris instantly felt relieved. "Oh, thank Merlin. I was sure that ginger was following me for a second..."

Regina gave her an amused look before Avril continued speaking. "Regina, this is Eris Black. Sorry I didn't introduce you earlier."

Regina's smile faded. Eris tensed. Recognation lit the ginger's face. "Wait... Black? As in _the_ Blacks?"

Eris, still tense, frowned and nodded. "Yeah." Trying to relax herself, she managed to say, "Hmm... Does this make me famous? Seeing as you recognised my last name..."

Eris felt pleased. Not because of the thought of being famous, but rather the feeling of her body beginning to relax.

Regina laughed at Eris, but stopped short, saying, "Not famous, per say... Your family is simply well known. I must admit... I'm very surprised that we've only just met."

Eris shrugged. She didn't see why Regina would think they should've met before. "Yeah, well, we moved a lot. Not really much of a reason to be around these places until I had to go to Hogwarts. And things happen..."

The conversation was making Eris awkward. She rarely spoke about her family. Her only family was Remus and Draculaura.

Regina cocked her head and, in a curious state, said, "I didn't realise that there were any Blacks left..." She trailed off and stared at Eris, who tried not to shift in her seat. "We must have friends in common - the Malfoys, perhaps?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Avril's stature change. It was hardly noticable. Perhaps she had even imagined it. Regina, however, gave no indication to having seen anything, and continued to speak.

"They have a son about your age - absolutely darling."

Avril sank slightly into her seat. This time, Eris knew she hadn't imagined it. Avril, obviously, didn't wish to speak about this any more than Eris did.

"Or maybe you know Tonks?"

Eris nodded and, seeing that Regina had finally left room for her to speak, said, "I know of the Malfoy family. Not someone I'd like to admit being realted to, though. Cruel, from what I've heard. Supporters of the Dark Lord and all that rubbish..."

Eris trailed off slightly as Avril looked out the window, a strange look ghosting over her features.

"Not that I care. I do know the Tonks family, though. Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin, is a Hufflepuff... I think this is her last year."

"I think you two can talk about who you know and who you don't when we get to the school," Avril said. Her voice... Eris realised that it sounded weaker than usual.

The door opened. A lady poked her head in, asking, "Anything from the trolley, dears? Any sweets you want?" Behind the woman, Eris saw a cart full of candy.

Eris had to resist bouncing in her seat. She spoke quickly, "IwantthreeChocolateFrogs,twoBertieBott'sEveryFlav ourBeans,andoneofthehugelollipops!"

The woman stared at her. "What?"

Eris bit her tongue. She managed to speak slower, "I want three Chocolate Frogs, two Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and one of those _huge_ lollipops!"

Avril and Regina laughed at her as the woman handed over the sweets. Eris, in return, handed her the money.

"Oh great... Someone's going to be hyper the rest of the train ride..."

Eris nodded her head quickly, her hair flying and bobbing about. "That's the idea."

"Just a Chocolate Frog for me, thanks," Regina said.

"Anything that you have that's sour," Avril grinned. "Or bittersweet..."

The woman handed them their sweets, and they handed her their money.

Eris, after biting the head off of one of her Chocolate Frogs, offered up some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Eris, mutterering lightly under her breath so that Regina and Avril wouldn't notice, used her wand to turn some of the beans into the ultimate sugar high candy capsule.

Avril and Regina took one each. They were nearly instantly overcome with sugar highs.


	11. We Meet Again (Part 2)

_'Falling, white flashes, a wave of brown, and then nothing but black.'_

Avril snapped out o fthe vision, eyes dilating and focusing on her surroundings slowly.

She hated having visions without warning, and this one definitely came quickly and unexpectedly.

She stood up timidly from her bed, onto which she had sat down to endure the vision. It had always been easier sitting down...

Crossing her room to leave, Avril nearly ran into several things. Her eyes were still focusing and her vision still blurry.

She really hoped it would get easier. It had to get easier.

-Flashback-

_"It does get easier, dear. I promise."_

_"But when, Grandmother?"_

_"When you grow more mature."_

_"When I'm going to Hogwarts?"_

_"A little after that, dear."_

_"But, Grandmother... That's so far away."_

_"It does get easier, Avril, dear. It does."_

-End Flashback-

'It does.'

She really hoped so.

"Avril?" her father called up. "All ready, yet?"

She steadied her voice as well as her shaking body. "Yes."

Avril stepped through to Platform 93/4 calmly, with her parents following close behind. Her father gently guided her through the hundreds of witches and wizards, muttering pardons each time they bumped into someone. Her mother stayed close behind them, holding back the oncoming tears Avril knew would surely fall at her departure.

When they finally came to a halt before the great, scarlet train, Olivia's tears finally burst through, and Aquarius himself attempted not to cry a bit.

Avril grinned at them, wanting to get it all over as soon as possible.

"Be good, honey," her mother whispered as she hugged Avril for a full five minutes.

"Yes, Mum. I will."

She pulled free, but still had her dad to endure.

Aquarius gave her a much-too-strong bear hug. "We'll be watching those grades."

Avril pulled away and nodded. "I know. I'll try my best to get high marks, Dad."

She grabbed her bags (all ten, it seemed like) and handed the majority of them to an attendant.

Avril looked back one last time to see the tear-streaked faces of her parents' and their waving hands.

She waved back once before boarding the train.

She almost felt bad for not telling them of her increasingly regular visions, the fact that she was a Seer.

Almost.

But excitment soon took over, not to mention nerves.

She was so busy lost in her train of thoughts that she didn't notice a person running towards the spot where she stood until they ran right into her.

_'Falling, white flashes, a wave of brown, and then nothing but black.'_

Her vision had been accurate. She'd fallen, spilled her papers and books, saw a wave of someone's borwn hair, and then the floor.

Groaning, Avril pushed up onto her hands and knees and took a look around, hoping to see who'd hit her.

Papers ere strewn over the flor, most covered in art, others with words. Books and her bag lay by her arms, right under the feet of Eris Black.

'Og course,' Avril thought, 'It had to be her...'

Eris smirked wryfully. "I know I was named after a goddess, but really, there's no need to fall to the ground and worship me."

Avril flared for a second but couldn't help laughing as she pushed herself up.

"Oh, yes, mighty Eris. I am ever your servant."

Avril started picking up her papers and placing them into her bag. But Eris picked one up before she could grab it.

It was a sketch of a thestral Avril had drawn about a week ago.

She was definitely not supposed to see that...

"Oh, a thestral. Have you ever rode one? I did once, when I was six."

Avril took a moment to look strangely at her before asking, "You've seen death as well, then? If you rode on one."

"Once or twice. I told you before - things were complicated."

Avril just nodded in acceptance of that answer. Then it occurred to her...

"If someone who's seen a thestral draws a picture of one, can a person who hasn't seen death see the drawing? Or is it blank? That just popped into my head..."

"U dunno. Let's find out." Eris shoved the paper into the face of a passerby with a shock of ginger hair. "What do you see?"

The boy pushed the paper away an scowled sourly at Eris. "Do I see a rude first year who still needs to change into her school robes an find a compartment? Yes, I do."

"Of course I'd do that to a prat with no sense of - wait, do you know Fred and George?"

The older boy cocked an eyebrow. "They're my brothers. I'm Percy Weasley. And you know Fred and George how exactly?"

Avril laughed harshly. "Everyone should know those two."

"Oh, you know, just your average every day meeting. We blew up a shop."

Avril threw up her hands. "It was my shop they blew up."

The ginger looked confused. "What shop?"

Avril answered without thinking, "Magic Through Words."

The boy frowned. "I know that shop. I go in there quite a lot."

Avril's eyes widened. "You! You're the creepy boy that follows that girl - what's her name? Around Diagon Alley!"

The ginger flushed the same colour as his hair. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Avril's eyes turned to slits. "Yes, you do... What is her name..."

"Was it the girl you stared at before boarding? Her friends called her 'Penelope.'"

"Penelope Clearwater! I knew it!" Avril grinned evilly. "You like Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley? I could give you all her information - she has an account at the shop..."

Percy almost looked like he would take her up on the offer, but then said, "I do not follow her... I..."

"Fine, what's the polite term for stalking someone?"

The annoyed boy just stormed past, saying as he went, "Just go to a compartment..."

Avril and Eris laughed and began to make their way down the narrow halls.

Avril remembered what they had originally planned to do. "what about the thestral?"

A smirk appeared on Eris's face, her eyes twinkling like a child. "Shove the paper in more faces! Away!"

And with that, she ran down the hall, Avril following behind, laughing.

The first person they came across was a black-haired girl their age - she looked Asian.

Eris stopped her crazed pursuit of victims and produced the paper to the girl.

"What do you see?"

The girl just looked oddly at her.

Eris repeated, "What do you see?"

She kind of stuttered. "P-paper?"

"Pathetic. Next victim!"

Eris took off again and Avril groaned.

"who next, then..." Eris murmured. "Ooh, black check alert!"

Avril rolled her eyes as Eris approached a dark girl with the assault weapon (paper hurts!).

"What do you see?"

The dark girl glared. "Paper."

"Everyone on this bloody train's pathetic!" Eris nearly yelled, startling both the girl and Avril. "Why can't they see it?"

"I do see it." The girl was sneering at her. "It's paper!"

"Well, duh!" Eris said, waving the paper around. "There's something on it, you idgit."

The girl was obviously furious now. Just as she was about to speak again, a familiar voice boomed from behind them.

"Now, now, Angelina. No cat fights."

Avril and Eris turned to see them. Again.

Avril sighed, trying to calm herself down. It was so difficult not to start yelling at those two infuriating mongrels.

Eris spoke, "Oh, so now you show up!"

"Yes, Eris." Avril glared at the two gingers. "Now they show up..."

The girl - apparently named Angelina - smiled at the two Weasleys. "Fred! George!"

One grinned. "Yes, but which is which?"

Eris laughed. "Really? That's not hard..."

Avril looked at the two, trying to spot differences. One was taller and the other had a slightly rounded face. But that was all Avril could see, for the obvious differences, anyway.

The taller one smiled. "I'm Fred."

The rounded-faced one added, "I'm George."

Avril nodded, lodging their names into her memory for the later use of chiding them for doing something else stupid. Eris was probably doing the same.

Then Angelina - the girl Avril ha totally forgotten about - spoke, "I know you; who are they?"

She was directing the question toward Eris and Avril, who stood by the twins silently, Eris still holding the piece of parchment with the thestral sketch, glaring darkly at Angelina.

Fred shrugged. "People."

"We destroyed her shop," George said, pointing rudely to Avril.

"And she helped." Fred pointed to Eris, who smirked cheekily.

"And he tripped me," Eris said, pointing to George.

Avril glowered. "Yes. And we are going. C'mon Eris."

Eris shot a look at Angelina then smiled at Fred and George. "See you."

They waved and made their way down the hall of the train, pushing through people, searching for an empty compartment. After finally coming across one, they sat down.

Avril made an "oh!" sound as she remembered: "You didn't ask if the twins could see the thestrals!"

"Percy couldn't. I doubt they can."

Nodding in agreement, Avril dropped that subject as Eris handed back the thestral drawing. Once it was safely put away in her bag, Avril laughed in a nervous sort of way.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it? What Hogwarts will be like..."

"Remus says it's incredible - but that it's easy to get turned around."

"Yeah. My mum told me where the Hufflepuff Common Room is, and my dad told me where the Gryffindor's is, as well. But not the other two, or how to get into one..."

"Well, I know where the kitchens are - as well as anything my mum mentions in her first year journal."

Avril cocked her head and her eyes widened. "You have a journal from your mother?"

"several. One from each year at Hogwarts, plus one from after. Oh, and the year before."

"Wow..." Avril thought about how much of an advantage it would be to know all about the school. 'Hmm... Maybe this friendship isn't so bad after all...'

The compartment door slid open to reveal a red-haired girl in dark Slytherin robes. She was short for her age, but obviously a few years older than herself and Eris.

Avril recognised her almost instantly.

"Regina!"

Regina turned her head towards Avril, appearing pleasantly surprised as she had a grin on her face and a sparkle to her green eyes.

"Avril! How wonderful to see you - how are you? How was your summer?"

Avril shrugged and offered Regina a seat at her side. "Fine. How was yours?"

Eris, all the meanwhile, stared at Regina's red hair and said, "Don't tell me there's another Weasley..."

Regina continued on talking to Avril as though Eris wasn't there. "Oh, same as always - endless tears and garden parties and banquets. You know how it is."

Avril's eyebrow raised and she smirked. "Do I, now?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "You know! The only thing that changes is the hats."

Avril smiled as she laughed with Regina.

Her old friend finally sighed and looked to Eris, who seemed forlorn in the midst of a reunion.

"And to answer your question," Regina said to the brunette, "No, I am not a Weasley. Though, I think we might share a cousin... Maybe..."

Avril tired not to laugh. "Regina's a Pureblood. Like me."

Eris rolled her eyes. "Well, in that case, we're probably all related..."

Regina laughed a little before turning back to Avril. "Anyway, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

Avril sighed. "Fine. Eris, this is Regina Pierce - I've known her since childhood."

Eris looked relieved. "Oh, thank Merlin. I was sure that ginger was following me for a second..."

Avril went on, "Regina, this is Eris Black. Sorry I didn't introduce you earlier."The ginger's smile faded and recognition came across her features. "Wait... Black? As in the Blacks?"

Eris frowned, but reluctantly nodded. "Yeah. Hmmm... Does this make me famous? Seeing as you recognised my last name..."

Eris looked pleased at this almost-revelation. But Regina just laughed, before stopping short and saying, "Not famous, per say... Your family is simply well known. I must admit... I'm very surprised that we've only just met."

Eris shrugged dismissively. "Yeah, well, we moved a lot. Not really much of a reason to be around these places until I had to go to Hogwarts. And things happen..."

Then Regina cocked her head and said in a curious sort of way, "I didn't realise that there were any Blacks left..." Her voice trailed off before she continued, "We must have friends in common - the Malfoys, perhaps?"

Here, Avril tensed. Hopefully it hadn't been noticeable. She had a history with that family that only she and her parents knew of... Regina, thankfully, hadn't noticed and talked on.

"They have a son about your age - absolutely darling."

Avril sank an inch in her seat. Their son...

"Or maybe you know Tonks?"

Eris nodded and responded, "I know of the Malfoy family. Not someone I'd like to admit being related to though. Cruel, from what I've heard. Supporters of the Dark Lord and all that rubbish..."

Something Avril's stomach clenched and she couldn't do anything but look out the window and try to act casual.

"Not that I care." Eris was still talking. "I do know the Tonks family, though. Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin, is a Hufflepuff... I think this is her last year."

Avril was finding it hard to concentrate on any words. She barely registered the name "Tonks" and that was only because she'd heard the name from said "son" in the previous conversation.

Avril cleared her mind and spoke up weakly, "I think you two can talk about who you know and who you don't when we get to the school."

Just as she finished speaking and the other two witches finally faced her, the compartment door slid open again.

"Anything from the trolley, dears? Any sweets you want?" a lady asked them, a cart full of candy behind her in the hall.

Eris's face lit up and she talked so fast, the lady asked her to repeat. "I want three Chocolate Frogs, two Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and one of those huge lollipops!"

Avril laughed along with Regina before saying tiredly, "Oh great... Someone's going to be hyper the rest of the train ride..."

Eris nodded so quickly, her hair went all over the place. "That's the idea."

"Just a Chocolate Frog for me, thanks," Regina said.

"Anything that you have that's sour," Avril said, grinning. "Or bittersweet..."

They all paid, the woman gave them their sweets and left, and they all had a sugar high immediately after Eris shared her Bertie Bott's beans.

The train ride was going to be fun...


	12. Taking Hogwarts by Storm (Part 1)

"Where all have you lived," Regina asked Eris. "Since you don't know most of the people around here, you had to have moved right?"

Eris nodded. In her head, Phineas gave a fake snore, indicating that he was bored. Eris tried to ignore him, but it was growing increasingly difficult.

"I've lived in England, Scotland, Ireland, Australia... Oh, I lived in some of the states. Er... South Carolina, Maine, Texas, New York... And I lived in Hawaii for a few months."

Regina stared at her, shocked. Avril nibbled on some sort of sweet. Eris wasn't sure she had heard anything that she had said.

_'I wish I hadn't heard what you said.'_ Phineas sneered. It sounded a little louder than usual. And a lot more annoying.

Regina opened her mouth to speak. For a moment, Eris thought she was going to ask why she moved so often. Of course, Eris would never explain. How do you just flat out tell someone one of the darkest secrets you had to protect? Remus being a werewolf was something that Eris would have to keep for as long as he demanded of her. It was for their safety - werewolves were considered evil and dangerous. If only they knew.

"...change into your uniforms. Hogwarts is only a few minutes off now."

Once she finnished speaking, a voice echoed throughout the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Eris felt like the chocolate she had ate had melted a lava-pool into her stomach. She hadn't admitted it to anyone other than Howleen and Phineas, but she was scared - _'No.'_

Eris quickly sorted her thoughts. _'I'm a Black. We don't get scared... No. I'm not scared. The fear is coming.'_

_'And it's trying to drown you,'_ Phineas told her.

Eris agreed. She felt like the lava in her stomach was trying to burn her alive. She was nervous.

After Eris and Avril had gotten dressed, Eris bit the head off of a chocolate frog.

_'Barbarian.'_

_'It's the best part,'_ Eris shot back, chewing the chocolate head in her mouth.

After Eris had finished her chocolate frog, the train pulled to a stop. Regina and Eris stood, but Avril remained sitting, her eyes focused on the trees outside of the train.

"Avril," Regina tried.

Eris looked out the window. Outside, there was a slight mist to the trees. It looked haunting and... Pretty cliché. Like something from one of Eris's horror stories.

_'As the train pulled to a stop at the station, two little first years stared out the window into the forest,'_ Phineas said, his voice taking on a haunting tone. _'As one girl, Eris, stared out the window, she saw a pair of golden eyes watching her.'_

Eris rolled her eyes. Before she could tell him to shove off, though, Eris realised something. She really did see a pair of golden eyes. Staring straight at her, something glistened in the moonlight. She squinted. It turned and ran. She caught a glimpse of shiny hair. A horse of some sort?

Eris chose to ignore it, as Regina still hadn't managed to catch Avril's attention.

"Earth to Avril," Eris said a bit loudly and rather close to Avril's ear.

In her head, Phineas was talking about how he thought his story was "the perfect blend of scary and mystery" and how Eris should've been "shaking in her combat boots." Eris scuffed her right combat boot on the floor. It wasn't part of dress code, but she refused to wear the other shoes.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're getting off." Eris said.

Avril stared at her, confusion written plainly across her face.

"Off the train..." Regina clarified.

"Oh. Oh!"

Eris and Regina laughed as Avril stood. Avril reached up and grabbed her luggage.

"You're supposed to leave it here," Regina told her. "They'll bring it up."

Avril nodded.

Together, the three left the compartment. Eris gave one last glance to the window, but there was nothing there.

The corridor was full of people, pushing and shoving and talking and making Eris wish she was allowed to knock a few hundred people out.

Someone stepped on the back of her shoe, causing her to stumble a bit. Eris ignored it, sure that it was simply due to way too many people trying to exit at once. And then it happened again. And again. Eris turned her head - to see a smirking Angelina. Eris glared.

Regina and Avril walked on, oblivious as to what was going behind them. Eris took another step forward - only for Angelina to step on her shoe again. On impulse, Eris kicked her right leg backward. Angelina let out a muffled, "Ow!" Eris smirked and caught up with Avril and Regina (which wasn't too hard to do, as everyone was moving at the speed of a snail).

_'You really showed her,_' Phineas said. Eris was sure that, if he were there, he'd be rolling his eyes.

Once the three had made it off the train and moved out of everyone's way, they stopped for a moment. The night air was crisp and cool, hugging the children as they stepped out of the train's warmth. Eris didn't mind. She love the cool night air.

Beside her, Avril hugged her cloak closer to her body. Regina shivered lightly. Several older students were starting to walk to the right of the platform, talking excitedly about the welcoming back feast.

Eris wouldn't mind food.

Regina started to walk away, following the path of the older students.

"I have to go with them," Regina said. "You two follow Hagrid."

Eris and Avril gave a small wave. Then Eris realised they didn't know who Hagrid was. "Who's Hagrid?"

Regina pointed behind them and then walked away.

She didn't even wave.

Rude.

Eris turned. A large man about half the size of a giant (maybe he was half-giant...) stood amongst the crowd. Eris instantly knew who the first years were. Any that stared at the man in shock. One girl even looked like she was going to cry. Eris repressed a smile.

_'A little sadistic, aren't you?'_

_'I take after you_,_'_ she shot back.

"All firs' years, this way," Hagrid called out, his voice rough yet gentle. A few of the older kids stopped to say hello or wave. Percy Weasley was one of those people.

Eris had a feeling that he was a major suck-up.

Eris and Avril made their way to the large man, dressed in a large brown coat. He was holding a lantern firmly in his large, meaty hand, holding it up so people could see him - as if they could miss him. Hagrid was a rather large man, after all. His face was covered in a large black beard that, Eris imagined, seemed to be eating his face. Eris gave a quiet, breathy laugh. No one seemed to notice.

The two witches made their way to the group of first years - there wasn't a lot. The group spoke amongst themselves. Some looked nervous, some looked happy, and others, Eris noticed as she glanced at one boy in particular, looked annoyed that they were being forced to stand in the cold.

Once they were all together, Hagrid led everyone on the journey to Hogwarts.

Eris really hoped they didn't have to walk the whole way - she couldn't even see the castle yet, and it was supposed to be huge. Meaning they were far off. Or so she thought.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid told them, his voice booming in the silence of the night.

They rounded a corner - and the castle appeared. The castle was large and gorgeous. Hogwarts looked like something from a legend. It was tall and made of stone, gleaming in a welcoming way as the stars seemed to shine their light purely for them to see it in all of its amazing glory. This legend, Eris smiled, was now their reality. And it was incredible. She was dimly aware of the others saying 'oh's and 'ah's as they stared at the beauty before them.

Eris didn't feel scared or nervous as she looked at the towers and the lights from the many windows. She didn't think anything could ruin this moment. Until she looked just a little past one of the towers.

The moon gleamed down on her, seeming to taunt her with a knowledge that none of the others around her had.

Eris glanced up at the moon, silently cursing it for making things bad. Three days. In three days, Remus would go through his first transformation without Eris being there in several years. The thought made Eris bite her lip. She hardly even noticed when everyone stopped until the glinting of something caught her eyes.

They were standing at the base of a lake, several boats awaiting people.

Beside her, Avril shivered. "I bet that water is cold..."

Eris gave a light laugh, still recovering from her thoughts on Remus. "You don't care for the cold, do you?"

"These coats just aren't that thick," Avril said with a shrug.

"Sure..."

Hagrid got into one of the boats, gesturing for them to do the same.

"Four to a boat. And mind yer step."

Avril slipped into one of the empty boats. Eris followed behind, doing her best to not be a clutz and fall into the freezing water below (_'You should fall. Give everyone a show, you know,' _Phineas sneered). The two sat on the wooden seats of the boat. Eris hoped the ride wasn't too long - those seats hurt. A glance across the large lake, though, told Eris she may be in for it.

"I hope we get a boat to ourselves..."

Eris nodded. Then saw two people walking towards their boat. "I hate people."

Eris and Avril, it seeme, were destined to have bad luck. Two people sat behind them. One was a boy with dirty-blonde hair and light blue eyes. One was a girl with long and wavy dark hair and side bangs and light brown eyes.

The girl gave Eris a smile. Eris, trying to remember what Remus told her about always being nice, gave her a smile, too. But the thoughts of Remus were making her less happy and more 'I really want to kill someone.'

"There are a dozen boats, and there are only twenty of us." Avril whispered. "Yet _our_ boat gets filled to the max!"

Eris looked at the boats - three had been unused and sat, bobbing lightly on the water. They looked alone. Eris felt like they were saying, "Why doesn't anyone want us?"

Eris shook her head. She didn't need to have inanimate things talking.

"FORWARD!" Hagrid shouted.

The boats lurched forward with ease, moving by magic across the still lake. It looked like ink beneath their boats. Eris reached a hand out and touched the water. It was cold and numbed the tips of her fingers. But it felt good.

It calmed the panic that was rising in Eris's heart. What if the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin? Eris didn't want to be like the Black family - she had heard nothing good about them from Remu - _Stop thinking about him!_

Eris shifted her eyes across the boats. Her eyes landed on Hagrid's large form crammed into the tiny boat in the front. A small boy was sitting in the back of the boat, hugging tightly to his cloak. How they managed to fit so nicely, Eris wasn't sure. Hagrid alone looked like he feeled up the boat, if not the majority of it.

Eris noticed that their boat was at the front, not counting Hagrid's. They got to see Hogwarts the best before the others. It grew taller and taller as they neared it. Back on the shore, people had 'oh'd and 'ah'd. Now, though, the reality of the situation seemed to crash down around them. The old stone building was still welcoming, but there was something about it that made Eris bite her lip. Perhaps it was because once she stepped in those doors, things were going to change.

Eris decided not to think about it. Instead she thought of what she said as she caught fireflies. _"Why should I worry?"_

The memory echoed inside her brain. Eris calmed. She would be okay.

The towers were gleaming from candles within; the stars cast a beautiful and ancient light on the castle's walls, giving it an aura of power; in the water below them, the castle smiled up at them.

As they neared, the 'oh's and 'ah's came back, along with a few 'wow's and even a 'Merlin's beard...'

One girl, however, spoke up and said, "Is that the castle?"

"No," Eris instantly mumbled, rolling her eyes. "It obviously isn't."

Avril laughed, rolling her own eyes at the girl's idiotic question.

Once the boats had ran ashore and everyone was out, Eris said, "Darn. I was hoping one would fall in..." Part of her wished she had pushed one in on 'accident'.

Hagrid led the group to the front doors. They were more massive than him. Large, arched oak doors stood tall and proud in front of them. They were obviously meant to be opened with magic - they looked like they weighed several hundred pounds. Eris was just imagining them fallin on Angelina for stepping on her boots when Hagrid knocked on the doors three times. They opened on their own. The room they led to was even bigger than what Eris had thought. Then again, the castle was huge.

"This is 'he En'rance 'all," Hagrid told them, gesturing towards the large room that they were entering.

Hagrid led the way to a door on their right. A tall woman stood before everyone, dressed in emerald-green robes. Her face was stern, instantly telling Eris that crossing her would be a very bad idea.

_'Minerva McGonagall,' _Phineas whispered in her head. _'A Gryffindor. I know this one, I do. She's a professor.'_

Eris hoped that Phineas would tell her the names of the other professors.

_'Not likely.'_

_'Joik,'_ Eris thought back. It was how she had said 'jerk' when she was a child, and she preferred the way 'joik' sounded.

"That's yer Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told the group. "She'll be takin' ya ter the sortin', then."

Hagrid smiled at the woman and, with those words, turned and left.

"Bye, Hagrid!" Eris shouted, waving. Hagrid boomed a laugh and waved. McGonagall stared at Eris, but she was sure that she had seen the older woman's lip twitch for a smile.

Hagrid's departure could be heard behind them - loud footsteps followed by the swinging of the entrance doors.

The group focused on the woman before them. Everything about her made Eris want to go absolutely crazy. From her tight, perfect bun of dark hair, to her spetacles and perfectly positions witch's hat. This was a woman who demanded respect and held nothing but authority. Eris didn't like people like that. She wanted to laugh and go crazy and pull a few pranks - not sit in silence (which drives her crazy), act completely normal (which drives her crazy), stay focused on the teacher (which drives her crazy), or anything else this woman may have them do.

In a clear voice, she spoke. "Through these doors is the Great Hall, where you will find your classmates and future teachers. Before you may join them, you will be sorted into one of the four Houses at Hogwarts. Your House will be your home for the remainder of your stay. You may gain or lose points for your House, according to your behaviour in class and out.

"The four Houses are named after their founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Your talents, as well as your character, will be revealed to the Sorting Hat, which shall be placed on your head, and you will be sorted."

Around Eris, the people nodded. Eris, however, stared ahead, her eyes glazed over. Eris wasn't so sure she was going to like classes here. Everything that the woman said just seemed to make Eris want to run around and scream. She was bored. That was a bad thing.

"Good. Now wait here as I announce your arrival."

McGonagall turned and left the room. The silence instantly broke. Eris jumped up and down a few times, trying to get back to her usual state.

"What do you think she teaches?" Avril asked the hopping Eris. Eris did a strange little shrug-hop.

"Who knows..."

_'She teaches Transfiguration,_' Phineas pipped in. Avril, however, could not hear him and began to look around the room. Eris decided not to bother telling her.

McGonagall returned. Eris tried not to groan. The old witch led them into the room, giving them their first look at the Great Hall.

Oh, and it was great.

The ceiling, Eris realised, was similar to her own back at the cottage. It was bewitched to look like the night sky, allowing the glittering stars to shine beautifully. Candles, hung by magic, floated above their heads, their flames dancing. Eris liked to imagine that the flames and stars were giving the first years a show - a "welcome to Hogwarts; get ready to see some things that'll make you lose your breath" kind of dance.

The windows in the room let in real moonlight (yet another reminder that Eris was separated form Remus), which shun about the room in a bewitching way.

_'Look at something other than the windows and candles! You have those at home!'_

Eris did as Phineas wanted - and instantly wished she hadn't. All around them, people sat and stared at them. Some looked bored, some curious - a few waved at Eris. It took her a moment to realise it was the Weasley twins. Beside George, Angelina glared. A girl beside her - the one Penelope had talked to... Alicia - also glared. Eris rolled her eyes. Dead-brain lackey.

Eris looked to the other side. Regina gave a small wave and a large smile. Eris gave a brief one back. One Slytherin boy a few seats down from Regina was picking his nose. Eris wrinkled hers in disgust and turned to face forwards again.

The teachers were lined up at a table in front of them. The four most notable to Eris, however, were: a man dressed purely in black with greasy hair and a long nose; a man with most of his limbs missing; a man who fidgetted in his seat and wore a turban; and, in the midst of them all, a tall man with a beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt - he wore spectacles over his twinkling eyes.

The group stopped at the front of the teacher's table.

Eris noticed that Avril seemed to be at least partially out of it. Reaching over, Eris gave her shoulder a slight shake. Avril quickly snapped out of whatever she was in. Deep thought?

"You okay?"

Avril nodded.

McGonagall stood before them all again, demanding detention and silence.

"Bell, Katie!" A girl with long brown hair came forward. After a moment, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table clapped a bit, but not much.

As Katie Bell moved over to the Gryffindor table, McGonagall called out, "Black, Eris."

Eris tensed, cursing her last name. Why did it have to be so far up?

_'Is someone scared?'_ Phineas teased. _'Worried you'll be like the rest of your family?'_

Ignoring him, Eris made her way to the stool. As she slid onto it, McGonagall placed the hat on her head. For a moment, nothing happened. And then she heard a voice speak inside her head. For once, it was not Phineas.

"Ah, a Black. It's been quite a while since I've dealt with any of you."

_'Oi, this is my head to bother,'_ Phineas said. _'Go fetch your own!'_

"Silence, Phineas Black."

Phineas huffed, but then went quiet. Eris started to swing her right leg.

"Hmmm... You're an interesting one, aren't you?" The Sorting Hat whispered. "Brave and loyal, but you're also very sly. You'd do great in Slytherin. More wit than smart, yet not enough to be a Ravenclaw. As for Huf-"

"Not Hufflepuff," Eris whispered. No one seemed to notice. The Hat however, made a noise as he thought.

"No, the House for you is one of two. Slytherin could help you do great things and lead you on your path. You have friends in Slytherin, no?"

Eris thought of Avril and Regina. And then she remembered the incident in the wandshop. The lion and snake bursting from their wands.

"Oh, is that so..." The Sorting Hat said. "Well, perhaps you'll like - GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat's voice amplified at the end so everyone heard. McGonagall reached over to grab him. Quickly, he said, "Don't let Phineas control you." And then he was gone, ready for the next person.

Eris wasn't sure what he meant, but Phineas rushed to her mind to tell her that the Sorting Hat was a fool. Eris, noticing that people were clapping, scanned the room as she made her way to the Gryffindor table. The first she noticed were Fred and George, who were making enough noise to trick you into thinking it was the whole room. Then, she noticed a girl with bright pink hair clapping, a look of slight shock and confusion on her face. On the very end of the room, Regina clapped for her friend. The Slytherin's stared at her, but she only continued to clap for Eris until she took a seat beside an older ginger male.

"Eris!" Fred whisper-yelled.

"What?" Eris whisper-yelled back.

"Hi!" Fred and George whisper-yelled together. Eris smiled at the two.

Beside George, Angelina leaned around just enough to be seen. Angelina glared at Eris. Before Eris could do anything, though, the boy beside her spoke.

"Angelina, get that look off your face before it freezes. Then again, I think it'd be an improvment."

Angelina looked embarassed and quickly went back to paying attention to the sorting.

"Thanks," Eris whispered.

"No problem," he smiled. "I'm Charlie, by the way. Charlie Weasley."

Eris smiled at him.

The sorting carried on.

'Chang, Cho' was a Ravenclaw. From there, Eris stopped paying full attention to names. The sorting, however, was something like: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor (this one was the girl from their boat - Eris barely remembered the name Evie Knight), Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw... Eris didn't think it'd ever stop.

Another person was sorted into Gryffindor - this one a boy named Cormac McLaggen. As they called people out, Avril stood alone, looking nervous.

"O'Neil, Stephen."

Eris just managed to see Avril tense. The Hufflepuff with the pink hair was blocking her way slightly. For a moment, Eris thought Avril might get sick. But Avril quickly seemed to get over whatever it was.

Stephen was sorted a Slytherin and quickly made his departure. He had been the first Slytherin of the year. Eris, becoming bored with the sorting, tried to get Phineas to speak. He, however, did not answer her.

So, Eris turned to Charlie.

"I'm bored."

"The sortings are pretty boring," Charlie agreed.

"What's something we can do?"

Charlie paused.

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"You're on."

Together, the two began a quiet game of rock, paper, scissors. By the time it was Avril's turn to be sorted, Eris had won four times and Charlie had won three.

Eris smiled victoriously as she turned back to pay attention to Avril's sorting. The hall was dead quiet. Again, not something that Eris liked.

Avril looked nervous - more so than she had before. Eris bit her lip as Avril slid onto the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on Avril's head. The hat moved instantly. Eris hadn't paid full attention to it before, but she noticed now that the Sorting Hat was quite interesting.

Not only was it a hat that knew you better than yourself, but it talked and moved. It was speaking to Avril now, shifting back and forth everynow and then. Two folds making a mouth moved, but nothing was heard. After a moment, the hat bellowed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered for her, Regina clapping wildly. None of the other tables, however, bothered to clap.

Avril had a smirk on her face as she moved from the stool and made her way to the Slytherin table, sitting with the two other Slytherins in first year.

"Is that girl your friend?" Charlie asked. "You were talking to her in the line."

"Yeah. Her and Regina Pierce." Eris nodded her head to Regina, who was talking to someone beside her.

"Slytherins," Angelina said in disgust. "How can you be friends with them?"

"Queen Zetta's not so bad," Fred said.

"No. She's quite lovely after you've blown up her shop," George added.

The twins laughed.

Eris smiled.

Charlie shook his head, giving a chuckle. "I don't want to know." Then, he turned to Eris. "Are you two going to stay friends? You're in rival Houses."

Eris remembered Ollivander's. In that store a mere month ago, Eris and Avril's wands had chosen one another as friends. It was an unbreakable friendship that would last forever.

Eris looked at the Slytherin table, where Avirl was talking to Stephen O'Neil. She looked happy. Were the two meant to be friends? Slytherin and Gryffindor are parted by the Sorting Hat. From rival Houses... But they don't have to be like that.

Eris looked at Charlie. "A friendship shouldn't be broken because of something as simple as a House. Friendship is meant to be for everyone - it's not meant to discriminate. And I won't let it just because we're in two different Houses."

Charlie smiled a wide smile. "Nice answer."

Fred and George clapped and wiped away fake tears. "Bravo, bravo! Encore!"

"Touching," Angelina said, only sounding slightly annoyed.

"It is, isn't it?" Eris smiled back, giving Angelina wink. The black girl rolled her eyes.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster."

Eris looked back at the staff table. The man in the middle was standing now, and McGonagall was sitting.

"Now, I would like to not only greet our first year students, but to warn you of our rules. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. And the Second Floor girl's bathroom is in disrepair. You must not go in there. And finally, let us greet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell."

Quirrell was the man with the purple turbin, who was shaking like he was in his own mini-earthquake. How this man was to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, Eris wasn't sure. He looked like if you so much as said "boo" that he'd have a heart attack.

Quirrell rose to his feet, shaking worse than a leaf in the wind, and nodded before promptly sitting back down.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Now let's eat."


	13. Taking Hogwarts by Storm (Part 2)

Contentedly listening to her friends, Avril's new nerves were pushed to the back of her mind. She'd been so occupied listening, talking, laughing, and eating the recently purchased sweets, that she had forgotten all about them. That was, until Regina said:

"You two better change into your uniforms. Hogwarts is only a few minutes off now."

As soon as she had finnished, a voice sounded: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The nausea hit Avril again. Her stomach squirmed, just as Avril began to squirm also in her seat.

_'It's so close, now...'_

After changing, Avril looked out the window to see nothing but dark trees and mist. It looked magically cliché. "Everything clothes in shadowy darkness" sounded like something from a horror novel. Like one of her visions...

"Earth to Avril."

Eris had said loudly, very close to Avril's ear.

Avril blinked a few times. "Sorry, what?"

"We're getting off."

Avril looked at her, confused.

"Off the train..."

"Oh. Oh!"

As Eris laughed with Regina over Avril's blank moment, Avril herself grabbed at her belongings.

"You're supposed to leave it here. They'll bring it up." Regina told her with a smile.

Avril nodded and the three exited the compartment, and, amid all the other people, they made their way out of the train's interior.

The night air was cool, not that cold, but Avril still shivered. She hugged her cloak closer and watched as many older students went to the right of the platform. Regina was starting that way.

"I have to go with them," she said. "You two follow Hagrid."

They waved before Eris asked, "Who's Hagrid?"

Regina pointed behind them to someone and walked away with her group.

Eris and Avril turned around, but neither were prepared for the sight in store for them.

A huge man dressed in shabby robes was holding a lantern and calling for first years. He had a long, dark beard and dark eyes, and despite his great size, he seemed gentle and kind.

"All firs' yers, this way," he was saying in a rough voice.

So the two young girls joined the relatively small group of first years that were jostling and talking amonst themselves.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid told them.

Then they saw it: the main castle in all its legendary splendor. The old stone built into towering walls and dotted with warmly-lit window, topped with magnificent towers and high-reaching roofs. The water below the castle reflected all the lighted windows splendidly, giving luster to the lake on which the new students traversed.

All either of them could manage was "wow" and the general "ooh's" and "ah's".

The group continued to followed Hagrid to what they thought was the castle, but was instead a lake.

Avril looked at the water and shivered again. "I bet that water is cold..."

Eris laughed lightly. "You don't care for the cold do you?"

Avril shrugged. "These coats just aren't that thick."

"Sure..."

Hagrid lead them to a dock of small boats and gestured for them to get in.

"Four to a boat. And mind yer step."

Avril boarded a boat that was empty. Eris following behind. They settled onto the hand wooden seats as Avril said:

"I hope we get a boat to ourselves..."

Eris nodded. "I hate people."

But, of course, they were unlucky in this situation - two more people joined them.

Eris gave a light glare and then a polite smile at the two: one boy with dirty-blonde hair and light blue eyes, and a girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"There are a dozen boats, and there are only twenty of us," Avril whispered. "Yet _our_ boat gets filled to the max!"

Sure enough, there were three boats remaining empty at the dock. All the boats had at least three in them, except for Hagrid's, which he shared with only one person. (But he took up so much room there might as well have been four in the boat, maybe even five!)

"FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled, making Avril jump.

The crowd of boats shifted, and all were moving magically - no rowing needed.

Eris and Avril were - thankfully - at the front of the line of boats, so they perceived the sights firsthand, and that _was_ an advantage, most definitely.

Up close, the castle was even more amazing. She could not wait until they reached shore. A few others seemed to have this idea, as well, as they began to whisper amongst themselves.

But one stupid girl in another boat piped up and asked dumbly, "Is that the castle?"

"No," Eris murmered under her breath. "It obviously isn't."

Avril laughed, and rolled her eyes along with Eris at the girl's stupidity.

_'There's one in every group...'_ Avril thought without much humour.

When the boats finally finished their journey across the lake, all the kids were safe ashore, and Eris had just said, "Darn, I was hoping one would fall in...", Hagrid took them to the ginormous front doors. They were large paneled, arched oak doors that stood at least twelve feet high and looked, to Avril, to be about five hundred pounds. They opened by themselves, though, after Hagrid knocked three times, and led into an even larger room.

"This is the En'rance 'all," Hagrid said waving his large hand about the area.

He took them to a door to their right, where a woman in a dark green cloak stood observing them.

"That's yer Professor McGonagall," Hagrid introduced the ladt to them. "She'll be takin' ya ter the sortin', then."

And with that, the large man turned to leave.

"Bye, Hagrid!" Eris shouted with a wave.

Hagrid laughed and went back out the great doors, trudging and making his footsteps echo loudly around the Entrance Hall.

They all looked to the lady before them, the professor with her tight, dark bun of hair, spectacles, and pointy witch's hat.

She said to them crisply, "Through these doors is the Great Hall, where you will find your classmates and future teachers. Before you may join them, you will be sorted into one of the four Houses at Hogwarts. Your House will be your home for the remainder of your stay. You may gain or lose points for your House, according to your behaviour in class and out.

"The four Houses are named after their founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Your talents, as well as your character, will be revealed to the Sorting Hat, which shall be placed on your head, and you will be sorted."

They all nodded as she finished her speech.

"Good. Now wait here as I announce your arrival."

She went through the huge doors, and the silence was broken by the whisperings and giggles among the group. Eris began to jump in place. Avril decided not to ask.

"What do you think she teaches?" Avril asked Eris.

But Eris only shrugged before doing a final hop. "Who knows..."

When Professor McGonagall returned she motioned for them to come in. They did, and received a view of the Great Hall.

It was amazing, to say the least.

The ceiling in itself would have been enough to stun a person - a bewitched starry sky, magically floating candles hovering yards above their heads, and grand windows in the rafters, revealing a flood of actual moonlight.

Moving her gaze slowly downward, Avril stopped dead in her tracks upon witnessing all of the students inhabiting the Hall. She had been told of the vast number of students attending, but she'd not predicted this at all. Her previous visions of Hogwarts were mostly about the teachers, the classes, of the House she'd be in.

The vision on teachers:

'A long line of grey with a spech of bright blue at the top. A slightly shorter black line radiating more black, but with one tiny speck of white hidden in the middle.'

For some reason, she'd only had a vision of two teachers, and she could only guess one was tall and grey and the other black...

Not much to go by.

The vision was just random flashes of colours, then black, then colours, then black, and on and on and on. Avril had guessed classes on the simple assumption that the colours were a class, the black a break in between, and so on.

It didn't really make sense.

As for the House vision...

It had started out dark, but silver had burst forth, then blue, then green, then blue, then green, and finally, it stayed a dark green, fringed with silver. Reflecting back on these visions made them seem even more blurred and ridiculous.

Sometimes she wished she hadn't been given this gift; it made her feel so stupid.

And Avril abhorred the feeling of stupidity.

Coming back to her present state, she noticed that their group had already made it to the front of the hall. They were all currently standing before the teachers' table.

Avril looked back - so many faces looked back at her, so many colours... She was forced back into a vision she'd had with that rainbow of colours.

Her head was starting to split with a migraine.

Thankfully, however, Eris shook her shoulder to bring her back to her senses.

"You okay?"

Avril nodded, biting her lip to keep herself calm.

McGonagall spoke up as she looked over a scroll.

"Bell, Katie!"

A girl with long brown hair came forward and was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Black, Eris!"

Eris tensed beside Avril and slowly moved towards the front, hesitant and scared.

Watching as the teacher put an old, ragged hat on Eris's dark head, Avirl could feel herself shaking slightly.

The old hat suddenly formed its shabby folds into a face and, though it lips were obviously moving, remained quiet.

Eris looked fearful for a moment, before settling into a state of uncertainty. She remained still, except for her leg, which swung freely back and forth - a habit out of nervous anxiety, it seemed.

The old hat spoke to her for quite some time before finally making up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Just as Avril had thought.

Eris smiled as she dismounted the stool and took off the hat. As she passed Avril, she barely even met her eyes, but made her way to the Gryffindor table.

It was the first time that Avril actually noticed that the whole hall was quiet except for several people clapping. Looking over her shoulder, Avril saw it was Regina clapping for her new friend, the Slytherin table glaring at her; Fred and George were cheering and whistling and making a loud racket as though they were a whole crowd; and one girl in Hufflepuff applauding as she stared at Eris oddly. The rest of the student body just sat quietly, sizing up the strange brunette before them.

As Eris sat down beside _another_ red-head who looked to be far older than herself, the sorting continued.

"Chang, Cho."

The girl that Avril and Eris had shoved the paper into (who was "pathetic").

"RAVENCLAW!"

_'Well, that went quickly...'_ Avril thought gloomily. Cheers resounded through the hall this time and Cho Chang nearly ran to the table filled with Ravenclaws - one of the middle tables.

And the list went on. Numerous students went and were sorted. A Hufflepuff here, another Gryffindor there, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, on and on and on. There was only one boy sorted so far: the sandy blonde named Cormac McLaggan, apparently in Gryffindor.

Then one name struck Avril from somewhere back in her past.

"O'Neil, Stephen."

Avril's stomach dropped through the floor.

_'It can't be -'_ she thought.

Oh, but it was. Stephen O'Neil, her best friend since she'd been born, her family friend she hadn't seen in years!

Wanting to speak out, but deciding to keep quiet, Avril watched as a dark-haired boy with even darker eyes stepped up.

He hadn't changed all that much, Avril noticed with a smirk. Same wavy hair, same frame.

He sat, the hat was placed, and a moment later was announced as a Slytherin.

The first Slytherin.

Avril barely paid attention to the rest of the sorting (she didn't have to, anyway, she was always last alphabetically) until it came to a name extremely close in line to hers.

Then, "Zetta, Avril."

The hall went quiet, but Avril could barely notice the change; she was too busy trying to keep calm as she pushed herself onto the stool. The hat was placed on her head and immediately she felt it move.

"Ah! A tricky one... another difficult choice. A connection? Oh, yes, with the Black... Hmm... A good mind, but a sly heart..."

Avril hoped no one could hear any of this.

_'Just not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor...'_ she thought.

"Ah, not like your parents, then?"

It had heard?!

_'No.'_

"Okay, then... Hmm... You shall achieve great things, change the lives of those you love, forsee - You have forseen this?"

Avril thought to the hat, _'Green and silver - Slytherin...'_

"You have forseen correctly, young Seer. SLYTHERIN!"

The table to the left of the Hall errupted into cheers.

_'Slytherin...'_ she thought, smirking as she imagined what her parents would say.

She sat herself down beside the only other Slytherins in her year - two boys, one Stephen, the other she didn't know. Stephen stared at her. She fidgeted.

_'He doesn't remember me...'_

"Are you Avril?"

She glared at him, but felt estatic at the fact that he'd remembered her.

"Weren't you listening to the professor?"

Stephen grinned. "Yep. You're Avril."

He still had his Irish accent... Avril barely had hers.

"Remember me?" he asked.

How could she forget?

Before Avril was born, her parents had known the O'Neil family well. The Irish family had moved from their home country, just to be with family, and ran into the Zettas in London. After Avril was born, she and Stephen were the things that kept the families close. They'd absolutely adored each other. All through their younger years, they were close as close could be. Till one day, their parents had a fall out and the O'Neils moved back to Ireland, taking Avril's best friend - only friend - with them. They'd been seven.

It had devestated her.

Yet he remembered her... and he seemed pleased to see her.

But would things ever be the same?

She felt a vision coming on... What? Why another? She'd had one this morning!

But it passes, as though it had never been threatening at all.

Then a voice stopped her from replying to Stephen.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster."

She turned around to see the person speaking: a tall wizard with a long grey beard and twinkling blue eyes.

'A long, grey line with two bright blue dots at the top.'

That had been Dumbledore? The Headmaster?

"Now, I would like to not only greet our first year students, but to warn you of our rules. The Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden. And the Second Floor girl's bathroom is in disrepair. You must not go in there. And finally, let us greet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell."

Some clapped, very few actually looked happy. No Slytherins applauded.

A shaky man with... a purple turbin... stood and nodded before sitting back down.

Then Dumbledore spoke again, "Now let's eat."


	14. A Feast and a New Home (Part 1)

**Chapter 13: A Feast and A New Home**

"This is amazing," Eris gasped, looking up and down the table at lal the food that was magically appearing. It was incredible - roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, steamed vegetables, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, tarts, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and... peppermint humbugs? Who cared - the food looked simply mouth-watering.

"Just wait until the Halloween and Christmas feasts," Charlie grinned, helping himself to some chicken and some vegetables.

"The food's great," Katie smiled, leaning over to grab a tart. "Try some of the pudding."

Eris's stomach growled. She didn't need to be told again. Edmund, the only other boy besides Cormac, didn't need to be told so either, as the two bumped hands reaching to grab food. They laughed before correcting themselves.

Eris reached over and grabbed some of everything - minus the steaming vegetables that Charlie seemed rather fond of. Eris began to eat her food, talking and laughing with her fellow Gryffindors. For once, Phineas left her mind in peace, allowing her to have this one moment of bliss.

Eris glanced around at her fellow Gryffindors. They felt... Sort of like the families in her books. Charlie was the older brother; the twins were the goofy younger brother that were good with driving you crazy; Evie was the aunt (or perhaps the mother...) who wanted to take care of everyone; Cormac was the creepy yet charming cousin (creepy because he had already flirted with four of them, including Eris).

"So, Eris," Angelina began. Her voice had a mock innocent tone to it. "How often do you go around with would-be Slytherins shoving paper into people's faces?"

Eris took a swig of her drink (originally pumpkin juice, but, thanks to Charlie, was now tea). Then, she said, "Oh, you know - whenever I want to challenge the brain dead."

Charlie chuckled. Fred and George laughed (then again, it seemed rare for them to _not_ be laughing).

Angelina glared. "I am _not_ brain dead. I'm in the top 20 of my class. And _I _plan on being on the Quidditch team this year - and Oliver only accepts the best. You'd _never_ make it. Or stand a chance."

Behind Angelina, Alicia giggled. Eris was willing to bet that Alicia was trying out, too. Eris felt a familiar presence awakening in her brain again - like a gentle hand pressing delicately against the very edge of her mind. Phineas was trying to make himself known again.

Sure enough, Phineas yelled out, '_Don't let her talk down to you - you are a Black!_'

"You know, top 20 isn't much," Charlie pointed out. "I'm top of my class."

"_Last_ year," Percy added from a few seats down the table.

"Don't interupt," a black boy with dreads said. "We want to hear where this is going." Him and the twins leaned closer to hear better. Charlie ignored them. "The point is, being in the top 20 isn't much when you're more 20 than 1."

Angelina 'humphd' while Alicia fought back a smile.

"What's wrong, Ang," the twins asked in sync.

"Nothing."

"Hey, Ang?" Eris aske,d doing her best innocent look. Below the table, she pulled out her wand from her cloak.

"Only my friends can call me Ang. It's Angelina to you. What do you want?"

Eris tried to remember what Remus had told her (plus what she had read) about doing spells without speaking. YOu had to concentrate - hard. Eris did so, giving her wand a wave, as she sai:

"Just wanted to say I like your hair."

Angelina stared in shock at Eris. The twins frowned. The balck boy sighed.

'_You're complimenting her?!_' Phineas screeched. In a manly way, of course.

"That's no fun," Fred said.

"Not at all," George added.

"I thought we were going to have a cat fight," the black boy responded.

"Er, thanks," Angelina said after a moment.

"You're welcome," Eris beamed, sliding her wand back into her pocket. This time, Charlie noticed. He gave her a sideways glance.

Angelina took a sip from her drink, not noticing that it had changed colour. Instantly, Angelina's hair began to change. Red, purple, blue, green - it morphed and shifted colours, never once stopping for more than 5 seconds.

The people around Angelina laughed. People from the table over began to giggle and point.

"What's so funny," Angelina asked, a small smile on her face from the surrounding laughter.

"You look _fire_-y hot," Cormac laughed, gesturing to how Angelina's hair was changing various shades of red.

"Look at your hair." Evie decided to clue Angelina in. Eris could already tell that this girl would be strange to her in a much different sort of 'strange' than Eris. She was...

Angelina squealed. "What happened?"

"Probably just a prank by one of the SLytherins," Charlie covered, pulling out his wand. "Here."

Charlie mumbled something under his breathe and did a swish and flick motion. A moment later, Angelina's hair was back to normal.

"It was _you_. You complimented my hair just before it happened. YOu are horri-"

"Brilliant!" Fred beamed.

"We didn't even see you do anything!" The unknown boy shouted.

"Great work," George smiled.

The conversation died out as people ate their food.

A few moments later, as Eris was in the middle of yet another conversation with Charlie when he suddenly said, "Hey Tonks."

Eris turned to see a pretty girl in Hufflepuff robes with bubblegum pink hair. SHe smiled kindly at Charlie and took a seat beside Katie.

"You're Eris Black, right?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm your cousin, Tonks." Tonks thrusted out her hand for Eris to shake, but knocked over Eris's drink instead. The Hufflepuff jerked away, her elbow causing a large goblet of pumpkin juice to fall and spill.

"That must be a new record, Nymphadora," Charlie winked. Tonks's hair went bright red.

"Don't call me Nymphadora."

"Is that your real name?" Eris asked, grabbing a napkin and cleaning up some of the mess.

"It my first name. It's like my mom hated me at birth or something."

Eris laughed. "It's not that bad of a name. I like it."

"I don't," Tonks smiled.

"And Tonks is your last name? Or...?"

Tonks nodded, grabbing a napkin and helped to clean up the mess.

"How are we cousins exactly? I, er, don't know my family tree too well." Eris felt her face go red. She remembered her promise to Remus - she'd be a normal kid and she wouldn't care. _Why should I worry?_ The words seemed to haunt her. Or, perhaps, that was just Phineas echoing the words in her head.

_'Sorry.'_

_'Joik.'_

Once the mess was cleaned up, Tonks smiled at Eris and - making sure she was several inches away from everything on the table, shook Eris's hand.

"Your dad and my mum were cousins. And now we are."

Eris nodded, hoping that no one asked any details about her family. Then again, some of the older ones had to know about her father.

Eris talked with Tonks for quite some time, learning bits and pieces about each other. Their birthdays, recent events in their lives, and all sorts of other little things.

"I'm a seventh year, so it's my last year," Tonks said, a sad look appearing on her features. Her hair turned baby blue. Eris wished she could get her hair to do that.

"It's my last year, too." Charlie pointed out. "Any clue what you want to do afterwards?"

"I want to be an Auror." Tonks tried to look cool as she moved in her seat, humming some sort of strange song that sounded like something from a Muggle spy movie Eris had seen once when she was younger.

"I want to work with animals," Charlie sighed. "I don't know what to do about it, though."

Eris decided to tune them out. She turned to Evie.

"Hey," Eris said.

"Hi," Evie smiled. "That was pretty funny what you did to Angelina. But be careful - it'd really be bad for you to get into too much trouble so early in the year."

"I know my way around things," Eris responded, giving her a wink. In her head, Phineas sighed and blurted out:

_'I'm not helping you with everything, you know.'_

"So, do you think we'll be in the same dorm room?" Evie asked.

"I guess so."

"From what Angelina told me," Katie started, moving over to talk to Eris and Evie, "We're the smallest group that she knows of. Something about the war...?"

"The first Wizarding War," Charlie said. "A lot of magical people died - same with Muggles. So many witches and wizards died that very few re-populated before hand."

"So, we're low because Voldemort -" Eris abruptly stopped when a hand flew over her mouth and the people around her cringed.

"Why do you say his name?" Katie whispered, looking around madly as if he were suddenly going to appear in beg her to go on a shopping spree of death with him.

Eris shoved Charlie's hand off of her face.

"My uncle taught me not to be scared of something as simple as a name. I mean... What's the point?"

The group shifted and glanced at each other.

"So, about the dorms," Evie cut in, saving Eris from some of the strange looks she was receiving.

"Angelina said that we'd probably share one, because of how few there are."

"Well, at least I know who I'm rooming with now," Evie smiled.

"Yeah."

The food began to disappear from the table. Eris frowned. Then the table was filled with dessert: ice cream, pie, tarts, chocolate eclairs, doughnuts, starberries (were those even considered desserts?), Jell-O, rice pudding -

_'Stop drooling,'_ Phineas said. Eris grabbed a doughnut and began to eat. Oh, how Eris loved dessert.

"I'm going back to my table," Tonks said, standing and walking away. She only tripped on her shoe's once, but Eris was too busy going into a sugar rush to notice.

Everyone began to eat the delicious food about them, just as they had done with the main course. Once everyone was finished (and Eris had eaten far too many doughnuts and ice cream), the food and plates and drinks and goblets all disappeared. Eris tapped her fingers against the wooden table several times, creating a beat that only she knew.

Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Now, before we leave off to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Dumbledore smiled broadly, but the teachers behind him had a look Eris knew very well, having to have it perfected for when Remus was at his worse: their smiles were fake and forced, though a few were just good enough to be believable.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a gold ribbon flew from its tip, twisting in the air like a snake until it formed words.

"Eris," Fred and George whisper-shouted to her.

"What?"

"Match us!" Before Eris could say anything, Dumbledore continued.

"Pick your favorite tune, everyone," Dumbledore cried out. "And off we go!"

At once, Eris knew what Fred and George meant. The whole school began to speak, sing, rap, and bellow the words of the song. Eris focused in on the sound of the twins: a quick paced and very loud scream-o version. Eris could do that.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Eris laughed when she finnished. The twins gave her a thumbs-up. Once everyone had finnished, Dumbledore said:

"Music... A magic beyond what we ourselves do here. Now, off to bed!"

"I'll lead the first years," Charlie shouted out to the Gryffindor table. He stood. The first years did, too. Eris stuck close to Charlie as they all walked out of the Great Hall (Fred and George cat-calling to get her attention the whole time). Once out, Charlie led them for what seemed like ages through the old castle.

In her head, Phineas spoke highly of each and every picture he saw and spoke lowly whenever Charlie passed one that Phineas liked without so much as acknowledging it. Eris got the feeling that Phineas had been painted somewhere in this castle.

_'I have. But don't you dare go hunting it down. You'll only ever find it if you're in trouble.'_

Eris, feeling both tired and jittery, tried to ignore him. The necklace against her throat burned. Phineas spoke louder than before.

_'Don't block me out.'_

"I'm not," Eris said.

"Not what?" Evie asked curiously.

"Er, going to remember this layout. I'm forgetful."

Katie nodded. "I know what you mean - I doubt I'd be able to find the Great Hall from here."

"It's not that hard," Charlie smiled. "After a week or so, you'll know this place better than you thought you would."

"So, you're saying I'll know how to get to the Common Room and the Great Hall... From each other."

Cormac rolled his eyes at Eris and said, "Do you only think about food?"

"I like food," Eris defended. "It's... I want more food."

"Seriously? You just ate!" Cormac stared at Eris in shock.

"I like food," Eris repeated. "I also walked off half of my weight and now require more food."

Charlie laughed as they came to a stop at a picture of a fat lady. Eris remembered Remus talking about her - apparently she was actually called the Fat Lady.

"Oh, hello, Charlie! Brought the first years - there's so little. How about I sing them a song?"

"That'd be nice." Evie smiled.

The Fat Lady grinned. "Okay."

Charlie covered his ears. The Fat Lady belted out a single scream, throwing her hands up as if to emphasize how loud and 'powerful' it was.

Eris covered her ears while Phineas complained about Gryffindors.

Finally, the Fat Lady finnished. Eris unclogged her ears.

"Okay, everyone - this is important. Passwords change every month or so. Always pay attention so that you don't get locked out."

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Phoenix flame."

The portrait swung open. Charlie waited for the first years to enter - Eris bravely stepped through first. Cormac was right behind her, followed by Katie and Evie and then Charlie.

"It looks nice," Evie smiled. The Common Room was nicely lit by a roaring fire. Chairs and couches sat about the room for people to sit at. There were a few tables here and there, for homework or games Eris wasn't sure.

"Boys dorms are upstairs to the right. Girls are upstairs to the left. The rest of the House should be getting here any minute now, so you may want to go ahead and find your rooms and rest."

Charlie waved and bid the females goodbye. The girls went up one stairwell while the Cormac and Edmund went up the one with Charlie.

By now, they were all feeling tired - but Eris was still partially amped due to her sweets.

"Our stuff's already up here, thank Merlin," Katie sighed, dropping onto a bed. Evie dropped onto the bed beside the one Katie chose. Eris took the one across from Evie. Howleen, Eris's owl, came and nipped at her shoulder, where her shirt had moved over a bit.

"What do you want, Howleen?"

Howleen hooted and nipped at Eris's neck. She quickly flew over to the bed side table and landed on her cage. She stepped inside and tucked her head under her wing to sleep.

"This is so exciting," Evie yawned. "I hope our classes go well."

"I hope I can remember where everything is." Eris sighed, thinking of her own 'home' with Remus.

"I just hope that Eris never eats that many sweets again - you're still tapping your fingers and moving your leg!" Evie and Katie giggled sleepily as Eris gave a small chuckle and stopped her motions.

After they all changed, Evie and Katie went to sleep. Eris, however, closed the curtains on her bed and grabbed her picture of her with her parents and her with Remus along with her stuffed dog. She sat the picture frame beside her pillow and hugged the dog.

_'Good night, Remus,'_ Eris thought. _'And good night, Phineas.'_

Eris was nearly asleep when Phineas finally resonded: _'Good night, little one.'_


	15. A Feast and a New Home (Part 2)

Avril quite agreed with the Headmaster's request to eat. As of then, nothing seemed more satisfying - she was so hungry from all the anticipation.

And she dug into some warm stew, happy that they were allowed their own choices on food. And it was so delicious! Not as good as back home, of course, but it came close enough.

She tried to ignore Stephen (who seemed oblivious to her presence) by eating, but finally decided that moving would be the best option. It seemed so awkward around him now...

So, carefully carrying her bowl and utensils, she made her way to Regina, who sat all by herself.

Avril went and sat down next to Regina who was half-way down the table. She sat down, placed her stew on the tabletop and said, "Hope you don't mind if I sit here. I am going to anyway." She smiled.

"Of course I don't mind." Regina said, smiling back at her.

Avril sighed. "I am so relieved to be in Slytherin! At least I wasn't put into Hufflepuff... Or Ravenclaw like my parents wanted..."

"Ravenclaw's not that bad," said Regina," but I'm glad you're here too."

"How is being in Slytherin?" Avril glanced around her at the surrounding students hesitantly. "They don't seem too friendly, which I know is typical."

"I know, but you just have to get to know them ... most of them are really quite nice," Regina smiled and gave Avril's arm a light squeeze," Don't worry, you'll love it."

Avril grinned and then turned to eat her dinner. She wondered what Eris was doing all the way across the room at the Gryffindor table. With this in mind, she looked back to Regina and asked, "So what do you think of Eris? She's in Gryffindor, apparently."

"I think she'll get you in trouble," Regina paused, then grinned," But that's exactly what you need."

"Probably," Avril smiled as she replied. "Do you know many people here?...Personally I mean."

"A few," Regina said, "I know Adrian Pucey, we've been partners in Potions since first year, and of course I've know some people longer than that ... like Marcus Flint and Tonks."

"Ah," Avril said. "I know only one other besides you, Stephen O'Neil...First year.. You wouldn't know him. But he and I aren't on the best of terms as of right now..."

"That's too bad," Regina replied,"but, who knows, now that you're both here, maybe you can patch things up."

Avril shrugged. "Maybe." She looked around the hall again. "I doubt I am going to remember how to get around here...The castle is so big!"

Regina laughed. "Don't worry, the prefects will show you around!"

Once the main course was over with and the table magically filled itself with sweets (which were soon eaten), the tables cleared themselves of any food. Dumbledore stood at attention by the teacher's table.

"Now, before we leave off to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Dumbledore smiled as the other proffessors forced smiles onto their faces, clearly tired of the repetitious tradition.

Avril sighed. She'd read the school song in a book and wasn't all that happy about having to sing it.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a golden banner appeared, twisting and turning in the air to form words. Avril knew them, but read along anyway.

People began to sing all about her. Regina smiled in an amused sort of way as she sung, a bit off key and behind the others. Avril, grimacing at the horrid sounds all around, began to sing.

She'd never thought herself a great singer, but did enjoy the art of singing. (Though she would never admit this.)

Everyone finnished at different times, which greatly bothered her. Why couldn't everyone just follow along as they ought?! Then again, everyone was singing in a different way all at once, as well.

Dumbledore said, "Music... A magic beyond what we ourselves do here. Now, off to bed!"

Avril might never understand that man, but he did say one wise thing so far. She _loved_ music. Sung properly of course...

Someone stood and said, "Follow me to your Common Room, all first years."

Avril guessed that someone - a girl with dark hair - was a Prefect. Avril joined her fellow first years, all two of them.

The girl looked at them in annoyance. "Only three? Hm..."

It made Avril wonder why there were so few of them. Three seemed so small a group...

With her stomach filled and her nerves quite calmed down, Avril followed the dark-hair girl of a prefect out of the Hall.

A nudge on her arm almost caused Avril to jump out of her skin. It had been Stephen, who was following close behind with the other boy beside him.

"You're ignoring me."

Avril glared at him, her muscles tightening.

He stuck his hands in his pockets roughly. "Why?"

She was determined not to speak, and let him know that by turning quickly away.

He jumped up beside her; she squeaked, then scowled as she moved slowly away as they walked.

He laughed. "Same Avril."

She grit her teeth and spat, "No. I'm not."

"What is wrong with you?"

Flicking her hair irritably she said, "You promised you'd write. You never did."

Avril couldn't really decide whether that was the real reason or not... But it was a good excuse. Maybe she was just angry at their parents and in return blamed him also, but, it felt deeper than that.

Why did her friendships never turn out as she wanted them to?

He shrugged. "Slytherin trait."

She slit her blue eyes at him. "Don't blame your House. You are a liar."

He groaned dramatically. "I never write letters."

She crossed her arms angrily. "What about your parents? You write to them."

"Yeah, but that's me parents!"

His thick Irish accent always came out when he got mad. Always.

This did make her laugh lightly.

He smiled a toothy grin at her.

They had finally stopped. The prefect turned to the three of them and stared evilly at their "innocent" faces. (Innocent seemed the complete opposite of what a Slytherin really was; thus, she could only term, mock-innocent, "innocent", they appeared innocent but fooled no one, etc.)

"This is the way to the commons."

The boy beside Stephen scoffed, clearly doubtful of the girl's actual prefect abilities. "A wall."

The older girl sneered and straightened herself up. "Of course…Another one."

The boy looked offended and thus said, "Excuse me?"

She rolled her dark eyes. "Exactly. We have far too many of your type already, hot-shot."

She turned back to the offended wall and whispered something. The password, Avril guessed. But, weren't they supposed to know what that was too?

Her question went unanswered as the wall began to shift. Avril stood still, watching as the stones slid and turned, making hissing sounds as they moved. The end result was an arched doorway enclosing a door, which was then opened by the girl in a rather overzealous way. She stepped through and threw out her hand to gesture at their new surroundings.

"This is the Common Room, obviously."

Avril took a moment to look around the room, a long, narrow, hall-like structure with a high ceiling. Hanging lamps gave off an eerie green glow, as did the green flame at the end of the room in the fireplace. Large, comfy, dark leather couches and aerial rugs finished off the luxurious décor.

It reminded Avril of her home, in a way, for it greatly encompassed the "pure-blood traditional decorating" fashion.

It made her feel homesick for the first time since she'd arrived at Hogwarts.

"To your right is a stairway," the girl was saying. She was already across the room near the fireplace, yelling to them. "Go up the stairs and go left for the boys. Right for the girls."

They looked up the mentioned stairway, it was dim, but clear enough to see the steps and the labeled doors along each side of the hall. It went on for a few doors, the turned off to the left. "Do not get them confused, or try to enter into another gender's dorm." The girl looked severe whilst saying this. "There will be consequences."

And with that, she went up the stairs, all the way down the hall, and disappeared behind the bend.

_What a help she was…_ Avril thought sarcastically. She didn't even tell-

"She didn't give us the password to get into the Common Room!" Avril nearly screamed after the realization hit her.

The boy that she didn't know shrugged and plopped down on a sofa.

Stephen sighed and yelled up the stairs, "Oi! What's the bloody password?!"

"BASILISK!" was the loud reply.

Stephen looked confused. "What?" he asked Avril.

Avril shook her head and almost smiled. "You never read do you?"

He laughed cynically. "Nope."

"Same Stephen."

"Same me."

Avril sighed before looking back at the boy on the couch. No one else was in the large Common Room. The others were still in the Great Hall apparently.

She asked Stephen, "Who's the other boy?" She gestured to further incline towards who she was speaking of.

Stephen thought hard for a moment, then shook his head. "Dunno… He told me who he was, but I can't remember for the life of me."

She nodded absentmindedly. She shivered, and said, "I think I'm going to call it a night." He nodded in return, then went to sit by the fire.

She made her way up the staircase, examining all the little details. She looked up at the door to her right, and, to the prefect's credit, it read, "First Year Girls". She looked back across the hall at the door parallel to hers. "First Year Boys", just as the girl had said - or, rather, yelled across the room.

Avril turned back around and entered her room.

Everything was in dark green and silver, with lavish wooden furniture and only one bed. She found all her things were already lined against the wall and on her chest of drawers. It was a rather large room, as it was intended to hold numerous students at one time. But, luckily for Avril, she got a room all to herself.

Just as she liked it.

She hadn't any siblings, and her parents didn't really welcome guests all that much in their pristine house. So this was perfect.

She began to unpack her clothes and personal items, when she remembered that she had promised to write all her family and friends about her first evening at school. So, once she had finished her chore of organizing everything she needed just as she liked it (she was a little OCD…okay, she was very particular), she pulled out some parchment and began thinking about what all to put into her letters.

Conveniently, there was a small wooden desk across from her bathroom, which held ink and extra quills or anything necessary for school work. She sat down, and for almost an hour and a half, she composed six different letters.

To her mother and father, she had written the basics of her journey, arrival, and sorting. She knew they wouldn't be very pleased with the House she was in, but Avril couldn't care less.

It was as follows:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Just as you said, I love Hogwarts! I have already met two people I already know. Regina Pierce, she's in my House. Also, Stephen O'Neil… I thought he didn't remember me, but he did! He's in my House as well._

_My other friend here is Eris. You already know her. She isn't in my House, but we are still friends, anyway._

_I'm officially a Slytherin! I know, not what you wanted, but I like it here already._

_Anyway, I miss you guys - and just being at home - already._

_Love you, _

_Avril_

And the other was to her grandmother, who was the woman she received her abilities as a Seer from.

_Dear Grandmother, I miss you so much. I have had my regular visions, and they are just as confusing as usual. I'm in Slytherin! Just as you said I would be, and I knew I would… I have made some friends already. And I absolutely love the school! Wish me well! Love, Avril_

Another was to Emma di Angelo, a close friend to Avril back home. She was several years younger than herself, but still just as close as any other friend ought to be. Another letter went to Theo, her cousin, who wanted to be informed about everything and anything including Hogwarts. And the last one went to Draco Malfoy, for one simple reason: he would never let her live it down if she didn't inform him on school.

He had threatened that if she didn't send him a letter telling him how Slytherin was, what the Common Room looked like, if the school was filled with Purebloods as it ought to be, etc, etc, etc, then he would never talk to her again.

She had thought that sounded just fine, but then he proceeded to bug her about it, so she finally accepted and said she would, in fact, send him one letter telling him about Hogwarts.

So she wrote those three last.

Finally, her letters complete and her things in place, she began to settle down for bed just as the clock was striking eleven.

She settled into her comfortable four-poster bed, and pulled the green velvet curtains about her. She prayed silently that the next day would treat her nicely. And with the warmth of the blankets and the welcome warmth in her heart at finally being sorted, she fell asleep.

If Avril had dreamed, it had been about her family and home, friends and close relatives, so far away now, yet still so close. Only in her dreams.

Sadly, her dreams were always pushed away in the realm of consciousness by those blasted visions of hers.

So Avril dreamed, and remembered them only while asleep. They were good to her then, if only for a little while.

* * *

A/N) _Hey, Avril here! _

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was at least 75% right according to the books (not movies)._

_We are planning on making Avril and Eris their own series! They, just like the real HP (not ours) will have a separate book for each year at Hogwarts, and on and on, as far as we write them, so... Hope you like them._

_Let us know what you think about Eris and I, we would love to hear from you!_

_Read and Review!_

_-Avril Merae Zetta_


	16. Life at Hogwarts Begins (Part 1)

"Wake up, Eris!"

Eris bolted out of her bed, her limbs becoming ensnared in her covers. Her long dark hair twisted about her head, creating a veil of sorts that she couldn't see through. With a painful twist, Eris fell onto the floor.

_'What a beautiful morning,'_ Phineas remarked.

"What was that for?" Eris twisted and turned as two people giggled.

"Sorry, Eris," Evie smiled, helping Eris out of her covers. "We've just had a Prefect in here waking everyone up for their first day of school. She tried to wake you, but you didn't even budge."

"You should've seen the look on her face - it was so funny. She tried so many things to wake you up, but she refused to use magic." Katie giggled again before stretching. She was in her clothes from last night, which were now wrinkled and dirty.

"What time is it?"

"About 7:20."

"What? It's so early! What time does class start?"

"9:00 AM."

"That's so far away, though. I could've slept," Eris whinned. Slowly, she got to her feet, attempting to run her fingers through her knotted and messy hair.

"I think you'll manage," Katie smiled. "Go ahead and take a shower or something - your hair is really messed up."

_'So is her head,'_ Phineas laughed.

"I think you may be on to something," Eris replied. Whether it was to Katie or to Phineas, she wasn't quite sure.

Eris grabbed herself some clean clothes and entered the bathroom. It, being meant for five girls, was quite large. Eris decided she liked it.

After about half an hour, Eris was finnished with everything and stood in her uniform in front of the mirror.

Her hair and teeth were brushed, her uniform was pressed and tailored by Madame Malkin to perfection (though Eris didn't think it looked very perfect on herself), and her grey eyes were shinning. Eris glanced down at the new editions to her school uniform: a pair of combat boots (which she rarely took off) and a pair of stripped tights. As Eris turned, her tights changed colours: starting at scarlet and ending with a shimery blue.

"Nice," Evie said as she entered the bathroom. She grabbed a brush and began to brush out her hair. "But aren't those going against the dress code?"

"Yep."

"Then shouldn't you change?"

"Nope." Eris gave her a devilish grin before exiting the bathroom. Phineas mocked Evie inside Eris's head.

"What time is it," Eris asked Katie.

"Hm? Oh, it's about 7:50 or so."

"And class is still over an hour away."

"Yeah. Evie and I were planning on heading down to breakfast. Do you want to come with us?"

Eris stopped at her bed. Someone had thrown her covers back on it, though it still remained a mess. Beside her pillow, the picture of her family was still there. Her mother's smiling face reminded her of something that she had forgotten about: she still had her mother's diary.

"I'll, uh, catch up to you two later."

"You sure?" Evie said, coming out of the bathroom, adjusting her skirt as she did.

"I'm sure. I just have a few things to do beforehand. You know, a letter to write and such." Eris smiled, though a part of her felt nervous.

"Of course. Well, we'll see you later," Evie grinned, linking arms with Katie. The two walked out of the room, calling back a 'see you later' to Eris.

_'Why does no one ever say good-bye to me?'_

"No one cares about you, Phineas," Eris answered aloud. She liked when she could speak to Phineas out loud instead of in her head. The two voices made her head feel like it was going to explode.

_'Says the girl who simply could not live if I were gone. And now you shan't be able to live without that necklace,'_ Phineas laughed.

"You're so weird."

Eris grabbed her mother's journal from her first year at Hogwarts.

"What do you think she wrote about?"

_'Who cares?'_

Eris rolled her eyes as she opened up the worn journal. The first page read:

_This journal belongs to __Athena Hayze__._

_Given to by __my parents__._

_Date received: __monday._

_NO ONE READ MY JOURNAL OR I'LL TELL MY DADDY AND YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE!_

Eris laughed. Apparently her mother was one of _those_ girls. The complete and total Daddy's Girl.

She went to the first entry.

_Dear journal,_

_My name is Athena and I wanted to keep this so that one day I could go back a remember all the good things that happened to me. Actually, my luck is bad. So, all the things that happened to me. Anyways, I'm writing this on a train into the middle of no where. I'm off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm a witch. How cool? I can do magic!_

_I always knew magic was real. But Mum always laughed and said, "Such things do not exist, my darling. Now, go clean your room." No joke, she's told me to clean my room five times in one day. So far, I'm friends with a girl named Lily Evans. I'm nervous. She, like me, grew up in a 'Muggle' (that's a non-magic folk) family. We're hoping to brave this world together._

_Oh, I have to go! We just got to the school. I'm so excited!_

_I'll make sure to tell you what House I'm in._

_UPDATE: I'm in Gryffindor. Going to bed now. Bye. Oh, and Lily's one, too._

_Bye!_

_- Athena_

Eris smiled. She seemed... More at peace. As if she had actually just spoken to her mother for the first time in...

Eris abruptly stopped. Had she ever spoken to her mother? Athena had died when Eris was very young. But how young? She was younger than three, Eris knew.

_'You don't know anything, do you?'_

"Shut up, Phineas."

Eris grabbed a quil and some parchment along with a bottle of ink. She had to write to Remus, who would be awaiting her letter.

_Remus,_

_I'm a Gryffindor! Just like you! I'm so happy. But... What would you say if I said my best friend is a Slytherin? She's not bad, I swear. Avril Zetta. Ever heard of the Zettas? I haven't._

_Also, do you know who the Weasleys are? There's so many of them! I've met Fred, George, Percy and Charlie... Are there others? They're all ginger, so they really stick out. Fred and George are the ones who helped blow up Avril's mum's shop._

_I read the first entry of Mum's journal. Do you think I should start one, too? Oh, she mentions a girl named Lily Evans. Why does that name sound familiar? Do you know who she is, or...?_

_Well, I have to go. Make sure Howleen gets plenty of rest when she arrives with this letter. I don't want her to get hurt._

_Bye, Remus. I love you!_

_- Eris_

_P.S. I'm doing what you wanted. I'm not worrying too much about things. I'm being... As average as I can be. But... I was never made to fit in. Average just doesn't go with 'Eris.' I'll be sure not to worry, but I'll also be sure to stay true to myself and really stand out when I need to or think it best._

_Oh, I'm going to be late for breakfast! Buh-bye! Love you!_

Eris put her quil away and gave the parchment to Howleen, who hooted happily.

"Take this to Remus, okay? And be careful - you don't know this place yet."

Howleen nipped at Eris's fingers, as if to say that she understood and didn't need the lecture.

_'Weren't you going to be late?'_

"I have to go," Eris said, letting Howleen sit on her arm. She walked over to the window, which either Katie or Evie had opened when she was in the shower. "Go on."

Howleen flew off.

Eris grabbed her wand off of her bed. She hardly even glanced at the smiling faces of her family in the picture by her pillow. Eris left her room and made her descent into the Common Room.

"Eris!"

Fred and George were sitting at the couch in front of the fire.

"Hey, guys," Eris beamed, walking to their side. "Aren't you going to breakfast?"

"Oh. Right." George scratched his head.

"We were kind of busy," Fred added, nodding his head toward the boy's stairwell.

"What did you two do?" Eris asked, glancing at the stairs.

"Just wait."

A moment later, Edmund and Cormac came stomping down the stairs. As they stepped onto the Common Room floor, their hair, skin, clothes and eyes began to change colour. Eris and the twins busted into fits of giggles.

"What?" Cormac looked around the room. "What's so funny?"

Behind him, Edmund started to laugh. "Look at yourself!"

Cormac glanced at himself and yelled. Then he looked at Edmund and began to laugh. "You're one to talk, mate. Look down!"

Edmund checked out his clothes, which were now all pink. His skin was bright blue. His eyes a shade of yellow. His hair glowed purple.

"What the bloody - who did this?"

"Sorry," Fred smiled, "But we don't know how to reverse it."

"You'll just have to stay like that until it wears off," George laughed.

Cormac looked at Eris. "Can you get this off?"

Eris was tempted to leave them like that - all flamboyantly gorgeous. But one look at the embarrassed look on Edmund's face made Eris feel a wee bit bad for him. She pulled out her wand.

"I don't know if this'll work. But I've always wanted to try it."

"Wait, what?"

"_Tergum ut Northmanni!_" Eris cast the spell, which gleamed a pale colour against the fire. It rested on Cormac and Edmund. A second later, they were back to normal.

"How did you...?" Fred and George were staring at the two boys then back to Eris, a look of bewilderment on their faces.

"I... Uh, spent a lot of time with books," Eris replied, giving an awkward shrug. The truth was that she had been alone the majority of the day since she was four. She grew up learning to take care of herself and, to help the days pass by, she taught herself to read and write. She was always reading stories when she was alone - fiction, non-fiction, romance, adventure, etc. It didn't matter what was going on around her so long as she had a book.

"Well, I'm grateful," Edmund smiled. "Pretty and knows her way around a wand? Glad you're in Gryffindor."

Fred and George stood up.

"No, no, Eris, you mustn't think of dating yet," Fred said, his voice mocking that of a father.

"Exactly, why you've barely just come out of diapers," George added, his own voice slipping into the same tone as his twin's.

"Not funny," Eris glared. It was quickly overcome by a smile.

"Well, changing colour has me hungry. Care to join Cormac and me, Eris?" Edmund smiled.

"Sure. I was heading down anyways."

_'Do not trust him. A Gryffindor and a flirt? He's a bad combination and you shouldn't be near him.'_ Phineas rambled in her head, pointing out all the reasons why the two should not be near one another.

_'It'll be okay, Phineas,'_ Eris thought.

"We'll join you."

The group of Gryffindors exited their Common Room and began their walk to the Great Hall. They laughed and talked about random things as they went. The conversation followed something along the lines of: Cormac claimed to be a ladies man; the twins laughed at him; Eris tripped twice; they all laughed at her; Edmund spoke about his life back in the Muggle world (he was a half-blood); Fred and George mentioned they had several siblings.

"You have how many sibilings?" Edmund asked, a look of horror on his face.

"There's seven of us in total, not counting our parents," Fred answered.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, me, Ron and Ginny."

"I don't have siblings," Cormac said.

"Same here." Eris ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"I have an older sister. Her name's Abigail." Edmund rolled his brown eyes. "She's annoying."

"Abigail sounds like the name of a cow," Eris remarked. Fred and George laughed. Cormac grinned. Edmund rolled his eyes again, but a smile was present.

"Well, we've got to talk to Wood," Fred said, gesturing to the Gryffindor table. Eris hadn't even noticed that they'd made it to the Great Hall.

"Right. I'm going to talk to Avril for a bit."

"Wait. The Slytherin?" Cormac widened his eyes.

"Well, yeah. Slytherins aren't all bad, you know. I happen to come from a long line of them." Eris bit her tongue. Of course she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut and would thus say things that they didn't need to know.

"Oh, right. Eris _Black_. Like the Black family that was known for being in Slytherin." Edmund bit his lip as he thought. "What were they called? Oh, yeah: 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.'"

"Yeah, we're ancient. Blah, blah, bluh."

"Bluh?"

"Go eat," Eris smiled. The boys left. She walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat beside Avril, ignoring the glares from the other Slytherins. Regina was no where in sight.

"Aloz," Eris said. She could practically feel the eyes of those around her glaring holes into her brain.

_'Perhaps they'll set me free?'_

_'Go away, Phineas.'_

"Hey, Eris." Avril smiled as she poured herself some juice.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Eris grabbed a piece of bacon and nibbled at it.

"Just drank a little juice. They don't allow coffee."

"Coffee doesn't taste good... Smells good, though." Eris finished her bacon and grabbed a goblet, feeling it with orange juice. She hoped it was orange juice, at least. Pumpkin juice made her sick.

"Coffee is amazing. And without it, I will _die!_" Avril said dramatically, swishing the juice around in her goblet.

"Well," Eris smiled, grabbing another piece of bacon. "That'll be an interesting death at least."

Avril eyed the bacon that Eris was nibbling on.

"What do you recommend to eat?"

"Food," Eris answered. She finished her second piece of bacon. The Slytherins seemed to realise she wasn't moving and had stopped glaring. A few newcomers, however, continued to glare.

"I never eat breakfast before ten." Avril glanced at all the food and made a face.

"I never not eat breakfast. Food is my life!" Eris dramatically threw her hands up and leaned back - only to nearly fall over. She corrected herself with a laugh and grabbed a piece of toast.

"As I have noticed," Avril said, watching Eris devour the food. Eris was strange with food: she often didn't get much sleep (due to her being an insomniac), which makes her incredibly hungry. When she does get enough sleep, she's 'too rested' and wakes up incredibly hungry. Either way, Eris lost. Or, rather, Eris won and the food lost.

Eris glanced up and down the table for her next prey. She realised something was missing that she always had every morning when she was back at home.

"There's no chocolate at breakfast‽ What‽"

"There's no coffee either! Our world is coming to an end!"

Several people stopped to stare at the two, but they continued on.

"Coffee? No biggy. Chocolate? Someone will pay for this!"

"Neither? This school is ridiculus!"

"That's a spell, you know."

"I know."

The two laughed, ignoring the stares and glares from the tables around them. So they were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. So they were laughing instead of trying to kill each other. Was it really so strange?

_'Even more strange than you,'_ Phineas responded at once. _'If that's even possible.'_

Eris continued to eat as Avril began. McGonogall came around the room with papers in her hands.

"Black, Eris," she handed her a paper. "That's your schedule. And what on earth are you doing over here with the Slytherins?"

"Oh, you know, standing out. Being a rebel. Living the dream. Annoying people. It's all mixed in there together somewhere."

"That's... Nice." McGonogall passed out paper after paper to all the students.

"What do you have?" Avril asked, glancing over at Eris's paper. It was abandoned beside the jug of orange juice.

"'Spect the same as all first years. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Oh, and Flying."

"Then we match."

Eris nodded.

After the two had finnished their breakfast, Avril stood up.

"C'mon, Eris. We better start leaving now."

Once the two were in the hall, Avril pulled out her schedule. Eris patted her pockets. They were empty. Eris's schedule remained on the Slytherin table by the orange juice. Oops.

"Transfiguration is first, then?"

Eris, trying to ignore her own stupidity, said, "Wonder how long it'll be 'til we can turn people into objects."

Avril shrugged. "Not until fifth year most likely. We'll start out working in the books. No magic."

"We are at a magic castle that's used as a magic school for magical children but we're not supposed to use magic?" Eris threw her hands up in the air. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Exactly. That's school for you."

After several long minutes and a few moments of 'I swear we just passed that portrait,' (the two would know, as they were having quite a bit of fun mimicking some and posing beside them like they, themselves, were a part of the portraits) the two made it to their Transfiguration classroom. It was empty, though the sound of footsteps behind them clued them in that they would soon be joined.

Avril sat at the very front of the class, sitting in dead center of the teacher's sight. Eris made a face of disgust.

_'She's one of those Slytherins, then,'_ Phineas sneered. _'Too cunning to be in Ravenclaw, so she's booted to Slytherin.'_

_'That's not nice.'_

_'I'm a Slytherin.'_

"What?"

It took Eris a moment to realise that Avril had spoken to her.

"Up front?" Eris asked, nodding towards Avril's chosen seat. "Where the teachers can monitor everything?"

"I always sit in the first desk at school..." Avril obviously didn't see the problem with sitting there. Eris, however, knew that it meant bad news for herself to sit there.

"I always sat in the back at Muggle school."

"Can we compromise? How about in the front here, and the back in Potions and then in front in Charms?"

Eris sighed and sat down by Avril. People began to fill the classroom.

"Sure."

As the students sat down, a cat walked proudly and purposefully into the classroom.

"What's that cat doing," Edmund asked. Eris glanced around until she saw him - he was sitting in the back beside Cormac. Oh, how Eris wanted to be in the back. Edmund saw her looking and waved.

She grinned back before turning around.

Suddenly, the cat transformed into a human with long green robes. McGonogall stood before them, waiting for their reactions.

"That was so cool," Evie smiled. "Can we do that?"

"That was bloody brilliant, Proffessor," Edmund said.

The Gryffindors seemed impressed, but the Slytherins didn't seem all that interested. Avril seemed slightly interested, though Eris couldn't be sure why - surely she knew of animagi.

"I didn't know you were an animagus, Proffessor," Eris said.

McGonogall seemed to beam. "Thank you, Mr. Cumberbatch. Miss Knight, it is up to you if you will one day be able to do as I have done. And well done Miss Black, for knowing the proper name."

"Everyone should know what an animagus is by now," Avril whispered.

"Not everyone grew up in wizarding homes," Eris whispered back.

"Now, let's begin today's lesson, shall we?"


	17. Life at Hogwarts Begins (Part 2)

_'Silver mist, a dash of pure white hints of glittering gold...Drifting in was liquid metallic...it held bled out of the silver and took over the whole scene. No more gold, no more... Just that silver liquid..'_

Avril blinked wearily, coming out of the vision in, of course, a daze. It was another one of those visions she hated: it made no sense whatsoever...

She'd awoken quite nicely, only to be thrown fiercely into the weird colors and blurry shapes that made up her strange sights... She now lay on her green sheets, the covers tangled about her, and a loud knocking at the door. Apparently it was time to get up...

"Wake up all first years! It's 6:30 now! Up!" a rude male voice called from the hall. "Breakfast is at 7:30; classes at 9!"

The knocking ceased and the yelling subsided to mere talking farther down the corridor.

Avril rubbed her eyes and cheeks to properly wake up from her haze. She threw her legs and feet over the side of the mattress, out of the warm comfort of her bed. She felt for clean clothes and her bathroom supplies. She found them after a minute or two. She wasn't thrilled with the new uniform, but it could be worse. She definitely wasn't wearing those shoes though; she had brought her own black boots and tennis shoes that would be barely noticed as different, just more comfortable for her.

Trudging to the bathroom door, Avril looked around with bleary, clouded eyes (it's always difficult to see after a vision). She still found it hard to believe she was here, at Hogwarts! Then a thought of her making a fool of herself in front of all those people... What if she had a vision during class? Or in the middle of a corridor? That would be horrible!

To take her mind off of that scary thought, Avril opened the door to see the spotlessly clean bathroom. It was about the size of her own at home - clean, airy, with a nice shower, large tub, two sinks, and, of course, the loo.

She sighed. At least she could feel a bit at home in her room and this room as well. The rest of school though... Oh, well.

She glanced into the mirror, not hovering there long. If she looked into something shiny or transperent too long, her visions would return. But she did look in long enough to take in her appearance. (She prayed she didn't look as bad as she felt...) Her long blonde hair had only two tangles at the end, her face seemed surprisingly bright, but her eyes still glowed a bit golden, instead of their normal deep blue.

Turning away from the mirror, she went to take her shower.

After around thirty minutes (though it seemed like an hour or more), she was brushing her now clean hair and fixing her tie on her uniform. After she swept a look over her whole form, she went to her nightstand. She collected her wand and asked for the time with a quick incantation (_7:03_ it whispered; her mum had taught her that trick), and studied her prized collection of books on the bookshelf by her bed.

There were all different kinds: Classic, Romantic, Tragedy, Adventure, Drama, Fiction, Non-fiction; you name it, Avril had it...somewhere at least. Her mother made sure she was well-stocked.

She traced her fingers over their spines, feeling the different textures, and landed on her favorite: The Art of the Seer: A Full Guide to the Seeing Ability.

With her book in her hand and her wand in the other, Avril made her way to the Common Room. She still had almost thirty minutes until breakfast began, so she spent it doing one of her favorite past-times.

Avril sat down on a comfy leather chair nearest the fire, found her bookmark, and began to immerse herself into knowledge.

* * *

_The special Seer known as a Sibyl, is known for her ability to prophesy the future while in a trance. They foretold many things ranging in importance. Wars, storms, and the rise and fall of many empires have been interpreted by Sibyls. _

_The most famous was Amalthea, the Sibyl of Cumae. She was the high priestess to the god Apollo, who is said to have fallen in love with her. He granted any of her wishes, and it is said she had wished to live for as many years as there were grains of sand in a pile nearby. However, being unspecific had consequences: she lived those thousands of years, but, as she did not include youth in the wish, she aged. _

_Another tale about this Seer was that she offered a king in Rome all nine volumes of her beloved books of prophecy. As she offered them to him, he asked if she could lower the price, resulting in her anger and the burning of three of the books. She went back to the king, offering him the remaining six at the same price. He again tried to bargain, and she burnt three more. The king finally purchased the last three, but these were supposedly later destroyed in his castle as it was burnt to the ground._

_Sibyls write their prophesies on palm tree leaves, and document them into books. They are written in riddle form. Amalthea did this, and was said to predict Jesus Christ's coming to the world. She is portrayed in the painting in the Sistine Chapel alongside four other Sibyl Seers._

_Another form of divination or __seeing__ is the art of scrying, the method that involves staring at a clear or reflective surface until images form, either within the object itself or the Seer's mind. Different objects are used in this form. In Mesopotamia, oils in shallow bowls were the main object of choice; Egyptians, Arabs, and Persians used ink; Greeks stared at mirrors; but the Romans were the first to use crystals, leading to the use of crystal balls._

_In some cultures, children were thought to be the best scryers, as they had innocent and pure souls. But, it tends to be the case that older scryers are more reliable, as they can use the correct incantations and proper spells._

_John Dee was famous for his use of the magic crystal ball in 1558, but he wasn't actually a Seer; his assistant was the actual scryer. The crystal ball can now be seen in the London Museum._

* * *

Avril looked up from the page as she heard her name called out. She noticed that five other people were now in the Common Room, chatting and conversing all across the couches. All were much older than Avril. Then she noticed that the other two first years were coming down the staircase. Stephen smirked at her; the other boy she still didn't know glared.

"Top o' the mornin' Avril!" Stephen grinned warmly, in his usual manner to her.

Avril was trying to figure out the strange boy she didn't know, when she answered, "Morning."

"When's breakfast, eh?"

Avril rolled her eyes. "You never listen do you?"

Stephen went to answer that, but Avril ran in, saying, "No, don't answer that. It's at 7:30."

He checked his "watch", the imaginary one that he barely glanced at as he rolled up his sleeve. "Oh! Look at that! It's a hair past a freckle; let's eat!"

Avril stood and ran back to her room to put the book away, muttering to them as she went "Wait a sec," and by the time she came back, the two boys were already made their way to the door.

She took a minute to notice the boy; she hadn't really done so before. He was string-thin, with light, wispy, brown hair and dull green eyes - seemingly the opposite of Stephen, who had a strong build and dark features with tanned skin.

This boy was the polar opposite, Avril realized. Personality-wise as well.

Stephen held the door open for her, and she shook off the thoughts as she let herself out of the room.

As they walked and talked, the pale boy behind them skulked and moped about. Stephen didn't seem the least bit bothered by it, but Avril was. That boy was a bit disturbing.

They arrived at the Great Hall at seven thirty-six, and already it was half-way filled to capacity. Mostly Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sat about the room, with a few stranglers from Ravenclaw and even fewer from Slytherin.

Avril took a seat at the end of the Slytherin table and looked about for refreshment. She didn't see what she was searching for, and groaned.

"No coffee?"

Stephen laughed. "You've always loved coffee, haven't you? Same Avril."

She growled and poured some juice, only to have Stephen steal it, issuing a smack on the arm from Avril. He sipped it as he grinned.

The boy watched from across the table as the old friends bickered, his eyes steely and cold.

Stephen said, "Go and get coffee then."

Avril scoffed. "I can't get into the kitchens! I barely remember where my mum told me it was located!"

Stephen rolled his dark eyes. "Break in. Or ask a teacher," he added with a shrug.

Avril glanced about her for any sign of a professor about the room. She had to consult someone on this horrid situation. She had to have some coffee! She'd not gone without it since she was eight.

The boy across from the finally spoke up, "Coffee will stunt your growth, you know."

Avril slit her eyes down at him. He was slouching in his seat, head low, so Avril _had_ to look down on his pathetic face. (He had slouched as he was standing too, and was really short to begin with.)

"Oh, really?" she sneered at the unbearable boy. "Then why is it I'm taller than you?"

Stephen laughed again - he tended to laugh a lot around her.

The boy slid even farther in his seat. "Boys age slower..."

"And my brain _is_ slower without coffee, so shut up." Avril returned to scanning for professors, ignoring the slouch before her.

Stephen was almost dying of laughter now, his breaths choppy as he howled in amusement.

Finally spotting an older faculty member, Avril shot out of her seat and nearly ran to the man.

_'...a dark line with black radiating from it, with one, single speck of white in the center.'_

Her memory of a previous vision nearly caused her to collapse. Looking up at the man in front of her, it had all came flooding back.

A tall professor, clothed in pure black attire, with greasy, black hair and black eyes, seemed to radiate pure darkness. The only part of him that stood out was his stark white face beneath that curtain of hair.

Her vision had shown her this man before... But, why?

"May I help you?"

Avril looked up at the man, still caught in her reverie, but managed a nod.

"Well?" he asked.

Avril straightened herself up out of self-consciousness as she stood before this dark persona. Why was she so nervous?

"Do you know if a student is allowed coffee here, professor?" she asked boldly. She didn't even know who this man was. Had he been at the Sorting? She didn't remember him...

"They are not." He stared at her blankly for a moment before continuing on his original path.

_'No coffee?!'_

Avril's first day was off to a great start...

She moodily returned to her House table just as just as more people came into the Great Hall, rather loudly, too.

Avril reluctantly turned to find the source. The scarlet-lined robes told her all she needed to know: five rambunctious Gryffindors entered the room, Eris Black included. Fred, George and a couple of other first years were with her, all laughing at some inside joke.

Avril was tempted to get up ant talk to Eris, but the brunette beat her to it. Ignoring all the glares thrown her way, Eris sat down across from Avril and Stephen. (The pale boy had disappeared while Avril had been asking a question to the teacher earlier.)

"Aloz," Eris said.

Avril smiled at her friend as she carefully poured some orange juice. "Hey, Eris."

Stephen stayed silent, eating some bacon and toast.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Eris asked, grabbing a thick slice of bacon from a plate, nibbling as she examined Avril's own empty one.

"Just drank a little juice. They don't allow coffee." Avril was frowning at her cup of innocent orange juice, mentally wishing it into coffee.

"Coffee doesn't taste good." Eris wrinkled her nose. "Smells good, though." She had grabbed the juice pitcher as well, pouring some a bit too quickly into her glass. A drop hit Avril on the nose.

She wiped it off with a napkin and said, "Coffee is amazing. And without it, I will _die!_" She swished her juice around unhappily.

"Well," Eris said, smiling as she took another piece of bacon. "That'll be an interesting death, at least."

Avril looked at Eris's bacon. The girl was nibbling on it like a mouse, making Avril grin a little.

Avril asked, "What do you recommend to eat?"

That hadn't sounded as nice as it had in her head...

Eris stared at her oddly. "Food."

Avril noticed that most of the Slytherins at the table had finished their glaring contest with Eris, and ignored her entirely. A few still sneered, but that was only a few.

Avril went on to explain. "I never eat breakfast before ten."

Just thinking about eating something this early in the morning made her queasy... Even if she loved food.

"I never not eat breakfast. Food is my life!" Eris threw her hands up and leaned so far as to nearly fall off her seat. She laughed as she sat back up, grabbing some toast.

"As I have noticed." Avril watched Eris nearly shove the food in her mouth.

She barely caught the face that Stephen was making, and caught the words "That's my food!" as he whispered near her ear.

Eris then made a horrified face. "There's no chocolate at breakfast?! What?!"

Avril scoffed. "There's no coffee either! Our world is coming to an end!"

People were looking at them oddly, but they didn't even notice.

Eris laughed shortly. "Coffee? No biggy... Chocolate? Someone will pay for this!"

"Neither? This school is ridiculous!"

Eris grinned. "That's a spell, you know."

Avril answered, "I know."

She remembered her dad telling her all about it.

The two laughed together harmoniously, then they both started filling their plates.

Avril was reluctant at first, but decided some oatmeal and an egg wouldn't be so bad.

Professor McGonogall came around with schedules, handing them out to all the students.

"Black, Eris." She handed a paper to Eris. "That's your schedule. And what on earth are you doing over here with the Slytherins?" She eyed Avril warily.

Eris smiled innocently. "Oh, you know...standing out. Being a rebel. Living the dream. Annoying people. It's all mixed in there together somewhere."

"That's...nice." McGonogall gave one to Avril quickly. "Zetta, Avril."

Avril looked over her paper and asked, "What do you have?"

She looked over Eris's paper, which was laying by her juice, all lonely and abandoned.

"'Spect the same as all first years." Eris kept eating. "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology... Oh, and Flying."

Avril grinned a small little smile. "Then we match."

Eris nodded, as if to say, _"duh."_

Finally, breakfast ended, and both grabbed their things up and made their way through to the hall outside. Avril took out her list of classes McGonogall had given her. Eris was searching for something, but Avril barely took notice.

"Transfiguration is first, then?" Avril asked.

Eris stopped patting her pockets and shrugged. "Wonder how long it'll be 'til we can turn people into objects..."

Avril shrugged as well. She knew that wouldn't be for a long while yet. "Not until fifth year most likely. We'll start out working in the books. No magic."

Eris stared at her, frowning. "We are at a magic castle that's used as a magic school for magical children but we're not supposed to use magic?" Eris threw her hands up in the air. "Bloody brilliant!"

"Exactly," Avril said. "That's school for you."

They were walking around, attempting to find the Transfiguration classroom, making comments on nearly every little thing, having fun posing like the portrayed people in frames (who were not at all pleased), and laughing at each other the whole time. They finally made it to the classroom, being the first to arrive.

Avril took her usual seat at the front of the desks, without a second thought. She always sat there for a reason. Get on the good side of the teachers, always get the better notes and hints from them, and become the "perfect" student.

Eris obviously seemed to be to differ. She had on a face of disgust.

Avril looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Eris took a moment to answer. "Up front? Where the teachers can monitor everything?"

Avril rolled her eyes. So Eris was one of that type...

"I always sit in the first desk at school..."

She had at Pure-blood private tutoring and at Primary for Pure-bloods, as well... Maybe it was different for Muggle-based societies?

"I always sit in the back at Muggle school." Eris frowned firmly.

Avril sighed. "Can we compromise? How about in the front here, and the back in Potions, and then in front in Charms?"

Those were all the classes she had with Eris and the Gryffindors...

Eris sighed and sat down by her right side. "Sure."

People were shuffling in now. It seemed that the Slytherins took to the left side nearest Avril, and the Gryffindors the right. Just as Avril had suspected...

A calico cat of proud stature prowled in proudly and sat before the teacher's desk.

"What's that cat doing?" someone whispered rather loudly from the back.

The cat cocked it's striped head before changing forms, cat to human. And not just any human: Professor McGonogall. She now stood before them, in dark green robes, hat, and all.

"That was so cool! Can we do that?"

"That was bloody brilliant, Professor."

Avril rolled her eyes, but did like the fact that their teacher was far more skilled than she had previously thought.

Her uncle had been an animagus, but never so suave and swift with the change. He had been a rather odd beaver...

"I didn't know you were an animagus, Professor," Eris said beside Avril, clearly impressed.

McGonogall seemed pleased. "Thank you, Mr. Cumberbatch. Miss Knight, it is up to you if you will one day be able to do as I have done. And well done Miss Black, for knowing the proper name." She looked to each student in turn.

"Everone should know what an animagus is by now," Avril whispered to Eris.

"Not everyone grew up in wizarding homes."

Eris seemed almost insulted, so Avril didn't whisper anything back as McGonogall announced: "Now, let's begin today's lesson, shall we?"

Avril nodded, ready to learn.


End file.
